


Everything Was Blue

by minusmelle



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: A battered Seth Rollins, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Domestic Violence, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Forced Sex, M/M, Physical Abuse, Randy Orton is kind of a dick in this, Slow Burn, Smut, rolleigns - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-08
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-04-25 11:06:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 31,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4958077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minusmelle/pseuds/minusmelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>"SETH!"</em>
</p>
<p>  <em>He heard the voice yelling out for him but that didn't stop Seth from running. His blackened left eye was half open as he looked back at the mad man who was chasing him. His heart beat faster and faster as his legs picked up speed and soon all he could feel was the wind breezing by him. Seth ran, and he didn't stop running until he was at least twenty blocks down... to him. His rundown sneakers scuffed on the street corner as he stopped and looked back, hoping to God that the other man was miles behind. He looked at the house in front of him now, the lights were still on so that meant that he was home. Heart beating a mile a minute, Seth hurried to the door and pounded on it, hoping that he answered before Seth's life was ended.. for good.</em></p>
<p>  <em>When the door was opened Seth could feel himself breathe finally. His battered hands shook as he as looked at him. "Help me..." Seth cried to Roman.</em></p>
<p>  <em>Please?</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Everything was Blue

**Author's Note:**

> Very loosely based off of the Halsey song "Colors." I've been planning this forever and only have a few chapters of it written but if people like it, then I'll post more. 
> 
> In no way shape or form do i condone domestic violence, and in no way shape or form do I think any characters in it do either. Some of these chapters are based on my own personal experiences with it, and some will be graphic. If it's not for you, please don't read.

Everything was blue.

_"SETH!"_

_He heard the voice yelling out for him but that didn't stop Seth from running. His blackened left eye was half open as he looked back at the mad man who was chasing him. His heart beat faster and faster as his legs picked up speed and soon all he could feel was the wind breezing by him. Seth ran, and he didn't stop running until he was at least twenty blocks down... to him. His rundown sneakers scuffed on the street corner as he stopped and looked back, hoping to God that the other man was miles behind. He looked at the house in front of him now, the lights were still on so that meant that he was home. Heart beating a mile a minute, Seth hurried to the door and pounded on it, hoping that he answered before Seth's life was ended.. for good._

_When the door was opened Seth could feel himself breathe finally. His battered hands shook as he as looked at him. "Help me..." Seth cried to Roman._

_Please?_

* * *

***two months earlier***

_CRASH_.

Seth was used to hearing that around the house. The sound of metal hitting the tile of the kitchen floor became Seth's symphony. The suds of soap from the kitchen sink bubbled around Seth's hands as he washed dishes. Randy's dishes. A plate given to them by Seth's mother shattered around him and Seth just knew.. he was next. Randy stumbled drunkenly behind him and grabbed at Seth's hair, yanking his neck back with force.

"Where are the fucking beers I brought just yesterday?" His vile, poisonous voice asked Seth as he pressed up against him. Seth froze, afraid to give him the answer he wanted. Randy had drunk all the beers just yesterday, in one sitting. But to hell if he remembered. He didn't even remember eating today so Seth doubted that he was paying attention to him. He felt another yank to his hair, and Seth gulped, closing his eyes. "ANSWER ME!" Randy shouted, right in Seth's ear without a care for his ear drum.

"Randy... you.." Seth tried to say but he didn't get a chance to answer. Randy was already turning him around and grabbing hold of his neck with both hands. Seth strained against Randy, his windpipe restricted of air from the force of Randy's hands.

"You're so fucking useless!" Randy spit at him, causing Seth to whimper in pain against the sink. "I don't know why i keep you around." Seth was pushed straight down to the floor. He hit the tile with a thud and then Randy stalked over to him. Seth scurried back towards the fridge, his back hitting it harshly as Randy got close. His heavy feet thumped against the tile, and was only stopped when he was right in front of the man Seth used to love so very much. Randy picked him up by his neck to his feet- letting Seth's feet dangle a few inches above the ground. "Go to the store and get me some fucking beer now or I swear it'll be your last night on this earth." He slammed Seth into the fridge, anger blazed in his blue eyes as he looked at Seth and then.. he walked away.

Seth let out a cry as soon as Randy left. He stumbled to his feet, and crouched over the counter, trying to get some air back to his lungs. Seth opened up one of the kitchen drawers and then took out a pocket mirror. He looked down at his neck and saw the bruises of red fingerprints starting to form. He let out a gasp, ironically happy that Randy didn't get his ribs like last time. Or his jaw, or his legs, or arm or shoulder. Those bruises were still healing. Seth carried his limp body towards the door; he grabbed his coat, and satchel, then wrapped a scarf around his neck before he walked out. He knew Randy was watching him from the window so he made no sudden moves that looked suspicious because he'd pay for it later. Seth got in Randy's car then drove off to the store, just like he wanted.

* * *

The store wasn't very full this time of night, and Seth was thankful for that. Living in suburbia meant that everyone knew everyone's business and Seth couldn't have that because Randy didn't want anyone to know their private business. He took a basket and made it to the alcohol section, standing in front of it trying to figure out what Randy would like best.

"Budweiser is always good for a lonely Wednesday night." Seth heard a voice say from behind him. He turned around to see a man in a black suit, watching him watch the alcohol like it was normal. "At least that's what I've heard." The guy smiled at him, a genuine smile. Seth hasn't seen someone smile at him and mean it since he first met Randy. He just nodded back at the man, not saying a word. He didn't know if Randy followed him and if he did, Seth was going to be in big trouble tonight. He looked straight ahead and thought about getting Randy the Budweiser when..

"Sorry I didn't mean to offend you or anything just.. trying to make conversation." The guy went and grabbed the last six pack of the brand Seth was going to buy and started to walk away. Fuck. Seth thought to himself. he needed that beer.

"Hey!" Seth ran over to him and stopped right in front of the guy. "I need that beer!" Seth said it almost pathetically.

"Ohh.. so you do talk then." The guy stood in front of Seth with the beer holsted up under his arm. "I was afraid I was trying to hit on a mute." He smiled again, the genuine smile that sorta made Seth feel weird. He ignored the feeling and tried to grab the box of beer from him. The guy snatched it back, smirking at Seth. "Uh-uh." He tisked his teeth and shook his finger at him. "That's not how we ask politely."

"Look.." Seth's eyes shifted around the store, trying to make sure Randy wasn't around before continuing, "I need that beer, please." The guy's eyes followed Seth's curiously, trying to figure out what was making Seth so jumpy.

"Tell you what. I'll give you the beer if you tell me your name." The taller man offered with a smile.

"Please.." Seth just begged in return. He had already been gone for too long and Randy didn't like him out of the house for more than an hour or two.

"I'll go first. I'm Roman. And you are?"

Seth just groaned at the annoying man. "Are we really doing this?"

"Yes." Roman replied, "So what's your name?"

"Does it matter?" Seth asked him seriously. "All you men are the same. By the looks of your suit, you're rich. Probably blue collar rich. Then you meet someone middle class like me because it humbles you in whatever sick way you think it does. Then I fall for it, I let you have me and then your love turns into punches and hits. You say you're sorry then do it again." Seth just shook his head, and looked down. "I'm nobody. I'm nothing." He sniffled, not really meaning to cry in front of this stranger or spill his secrets to him. "Keep the beer. Won't matter for much longer anyway." Seth's hazel eyes stared into the gray of Roman's before he walked out the store in a hurry.

He was half-way to his car when.. "Wait!" Roman came running up behind him, beer in hand. Seth turned around and stopped in front of Randy's car, scared of what might happen to him next. "Here." Roman just hands Seth the beer and Seth takes it without another word.

"T-Thank you." Seth stuttered. He opened his car door and put the beer in the passengers seat before getting in.

"Please.." Roman begged now. "Just.. tell me your name?" He was so wrapped up in this stranger, it was weird for Roman. But after listening to Seth's speech he felt drawn to him in a weird way. He just couldn't put his finger on it yet.

"It's Seth. Seth Rollins." Seth said before he speeded off into the night.


	2. Crash and Burn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything was gray.. 
> 
> And now he's so devoid of color... he don't know what it means.

Crash and Burn.

Seth woke up sore; that's usually what happens after Randy goes on a drinking binge. Seth becomes the object of his vodka filled rage, and Randy finds a way to take it out on his body. This time it was his ass, Randy forced him to the bed and held Seth down by his neck as he pounded up into him without lube or protection. It always hurt, but after two years Seth learned how to stop crying when it happened. He had a system now. Seth would close his eyes and then think of the better days. When Randy still loved him, and the bruises on his body didn't remind him of burnt pages of chapter books.

He floated towards the bathroom, his naked body stood in front of the mirror as he examined his face. Fresh bruises were peeled under his jaw from when Randy punched him for over-cooking their chicken. And there was still the one on his neck from week ago in the kitchen when he yelled at him over missing beer. Unlike the other tainted memories of each bruise... Seth cherished the neck bruise. As ironic or sad that may be.. If he wouldn't of gotten bruised, he wouldn't of met that guy. That stranger in a suit with kind gray eyes and a soft smile Seth couldn't stop thinking about.

He knows he shouldn't be thinking about other men. But it felt good to just be wanted by someone.. anyone. Seth looked in the mirror, ashamed of his plight.  _You actually think he wanted you?_  Seth's conscience was laughing at him. _You're worthless, you're nothing_. He told himself in his mind. Seth closed his eyes and tried to squeeze every bad thought out of his brain but it was too late. His heart had already given in.

"You're worthless." He reminded himself in the mirror.

After he cleaned up his bruises with some cheap, over the counter cream he hides from Randy, Seth knew it was time to clean. Their white sheets were stained with cum, most of it was Randy's. Seth barely came anymore. He didn't know what it felt like to be aroused anymore. Not that Randy cared; he'd just get what he wanted out of him and then fall asleep. Seth sighed, as he crumbled up the sheets and took them to the laundry room. They were tossed in the washer, with Randy's work clothes and then Seth left to go clean the kitchen. Randy being at work meant more time for Seth to get everything done because Randy liked having a clean space and if things weren't clean... Seth shook the bad thoughts away while he began to clean the table. He was trying to finish up when the phone rang.

Seth ran to go answer it, knowing that it was Randy calling to tell him to make sure he had dinner ready. "Hello?"

"Hi, I'm hoping you can help me. I was just looking for someone and I'm having such a hard time finding them. I've been through almost the entire yellow pages and no luck. So I'm hoping the 75th time is the charm. I'm looking for someone named.. Seth Rollins?"

Seth was confused, no one ever called for him. Randy didn't allow many calls except for Seth's best friend Finn Balor who he was allowed to talk to once a week. "This is Seth Rollins.." His voice was dripping with skepticism. "May I ask who's calling?"

"Oh my god.. it's you!" The guy said quite cheerfully, he seemed so happy to know that it was actually Seth on the other line. "Um, hi. This is so embarrassing, but umm.. my name is Roman Reigns? We met in a store about a week ago, I took your beer?"

Seth's heart stopped when Roman told him who he was. The guy Seth thought about just this morning.. a guy he couldn't stop thinking about even though he was with Randy. Seth started breathing hard, his breath was becoming shorter and shorter. There was silence from Seth now, and it worried Roman. "Hi, Seth are you.. still there?" Roman asked concerned.

"You can't.." Seth whispered. His voice was mousey and a bit breathless. "Please Roman, don't ever call me again." He hung up right after, ignoring Roman's pleas to wait before he did. Seth held the landline to his heart and closed his eyes. His breathing was controlling itself again, and his heart stopped pounding out of his chest. He released a gasp then finally put the phone back on it's hook.

He had to finish cleaning.

* * *

Roman just stared at his phone after Seth had hung up on him a couple of minutes ago. He was tempted to call back but the sound of Seth's voice told him not too. Ever since Roman met Seth last week he couldn't get him off of his mind. Seth's speech about how men just used him had Roman wondering what he meant by that. The guy quite literally broke down into tears in front of Roman and it had him thinking that maybe something was wrong. Roman decided to try and find him and now that he'd spoken to Seth again, he knew for sure that there was something off about this whole ordeal. He was so caught up with thinking about Seth he didn't even hear his best friend Dean knock on his door.

"Knock knock motherfucker." Dean said as he came into Roman's office. "Bro you got that Harris account done? The boss is looking for it." Roman looked up at Dean finally, getting his thoughts together. He searched his desk for the file then handed it to Dean. "Thanks." Dean told him, then he proceeded to sit his ass right on Roman's desk, on top of all of Roman's files. "You didn't call me last night. I thought were gonna hang dude what gives?"

"Dean.. I told you about sitting your ass on top of my desk.." Roman sighed, pushing Dean's thick thighs off his desk with his pen. Dean slid off and grabbed a chair, sitting next to Roman. "And i had something to do. Sorry. I know i missed the game, but there will be others." Roman was speaking to Dean, but his eyes were far away. Dean knew that look all too well. It meant that Roman was thinking about someone. Who in particular? Dean didn't know.

"So.. who is he?" Dean simply asked, now propping his feet on Roman's desk instead.

"Who is who?" Roman asked back suspiciously.

"The guy. That's making you all far off and spacey." Dean sat up now, "Oh shit.. it's not me right? Cause like, I love you bro I do but, I don't think I'd be good at the whole gay thing. Nothing against it though."

Roman just smiled at him then rolled his gray eyes, "As much as I think about making love to you constantly.." Roman said sarcastically, "No. It's not you. The guy isn't even my guy... he's.." Roman stared at his door for a second, "He's someone I want to know more about."

"Ooh. Wow. I haven't seen you like this since Tyler." Dean looked at Roman and playfully hit his shoulder. "Is it possible Roman Reigns actually likes a guy? I thought Tyler fucked you up to the point where you'd never date again?"

Roman winced thinking about his ex, Tyler Breeze. He was so in love with Tyler but turns out Tyler was more in love with sex than him. In the end, Roman caught him in their bed with William Regal, a multi-millionare philanthropist. Tyler was so unashamed and told Roman that he was an idiot to think he was the only one. After that, Roman didn't even try to date. Hell, it had been almost a year since he flirted with someone.. then came Seth. "Dean.." Roman exhaled, "You...don't understand I.."

A knock on the door interrupted Roman's sentence. "Come on in!" Dean said with a shrug.

"Hey Roman." Randy Orton came into Roman's office and smiled at him. "Ambrose." Randy said Dean's name dryly. It was no secret that Randy and Dean hated each other, everyone in the office knew. Dean was ready to stick the middle finger up at Randy but Roman slapped Dean's hand back down, making sure it didn't reach any further up.

"Hey Randy, how can I help you?" Roman asked simply.

"Do you happen to have the Harris file? Hunter's looking for it." At that point Dean lifted the file off his lap and held it up for Randy to see.

"I have it. Cause ya know, it was  _my_  job to get it from Roman in the first place." Dean quipped, with a slight snare.

"Well if you were  _doing_  your job, Hunter wouldn't ask me to come in here and check up on you." Randy retorted.

"Eat shit Orton." Dean replied quickly. He got up and purposely pushed pass Randy. "Roman you can finish telling me about the thing we were talking about later when i see you tonight at the gala fundraiser bullshit thingy. Right?"

"Really?" Roman shook his head, "What if i didn't want to go?"

"Bullshit. You're my date, so you're going." Dean's voice made it even harder for Roman to say no. "Oh yeah and Orton.. remember to.. ya know.. eat shit." Dean said again before exiting the office.

"I apologize for him." Roman laughed, "He was dropped on his head.. yesterday." Roman smiled as he looked at Randy. "Is there anything else I can do for you?"

"Yeah.. umm... that gala thing tonight, you're going?" Randy was really hopeful. It was obvious to everyone in the office that he had a crush on Roman but Roman never returned any of his affections. Randy was kind of a dick to everyone except Roman and there were rumors going around that he was married. Add that to the fact that he always reeked of alcohol and anyone can see why Roman wouldn't be interested in him.

"Yeah, but only because Dean wants too. Trust me I don't wanna go. Dean just needs a date because it's couples only." Roman got up from his desk, "I gotta go see Lana at the front desk. I'll see you later okay?" Roman put his hand on Randy's shoulder then he left. Randy just held the shoulder Roman touched and smiled watching him walk away.

"I gotta get to this party." Randy told himself.

* * *

The house was sparkling clean by the time Randy got home. Seth was in the kitchen finishing up dinner when he heard Randy's keys jingle at the door. His few hours of freedom were over. He had to mentally prepare himself for the hits, and kicks if Randy didn't like the meal he made. His body was still sore but Seth knew that didn't matter to Randy. He gulped as he plated the food; knowing full well what was about to happen.

"Seth?" Randy called out to him. Seth shouted back that he was in the kitchen and that's when Randy came in. He saw the food already ready for him when he entered and Seth looking down towards the floor like always.

"Foods ready. Nice and hot. Just like you like it." Seth said, not meeting his eyes.

"It looks great babe." Randy said with a smile. He came over and pulled Seth into him. Seth went unwillingly, looking up at Randy, waiting for the expected disappointment when... "Can you wrap this all up and keep it for later? I wanna take you somewhere." Randy ran his hands through Seth's brown hair, then cupped his face gently. Seth looked up into his blue eyes and wondered what this was.. why was Randy acting so damn sweet to him? "I brought you an outfit to wear. Make sure you put it on and put your hair up okay? You're gonna be around my coworkers so I need you looking presentable. Understand?"

Seth just nodded. Randy handed him the shopbag and then pushed Seth towards the stairs. Seth didn't even have time to think about it. Soon, he was getting dressed in Randy's pre-approved outfit, and using makeup to cover his visible bruises. After he was done, Randy met him at the bottom of the stairs. "You did so great babe." Randy said kissing the side of Seth's cheek.

"Really?" Seth's hopeful hazel eyes looked up at his husband. It's been a long time since Randy called him babe, or gave him a compliment. Maybe tonight was the night things were gonna turn around. Seth thought to himself. "Thank you.. baby." He managed to whisper with a smile.

"Let's go." Randy held his hand firmly, "I don't wanna be late."

As they got in the car, Seth remained hopeful that this was a start of better days.

* * *

"These crab cakes taste like ass." Dean complained to Roman as he spit out the food into a napkin. "It's true what they say, white people don't season their food."

Roman laughed loudly at that, "Dean you're white and the food was the main reason why you dragged me here with you."

"Woah... okay. Technical foul. First, I'm an honorary Samoan. I got the battle wounds from your fucking family to prove it. And secondly, i wanted you to come not only because you're being weird about some guy you met ages ago, but because you were just gonna sit at home alone anyway. So thank me bitch." Dean smirked at his best friends roll of his eyes. They both took a glass of expensive champagne and started walking through the gala together.

"Okay so maybe I should thank you." Roman confessed to Dean. "My mind has been on one constant thing lately and tonight you made me forget about it for a little bit. So thank you, Deano. For allowing me to be your date." He smiled when Dean smiled, showing off his dimple.

"If you get me drunk enough we can totally make out later. But just don't take advantage okay? I'm fragile." Roman was ready to laugh but Dean just smacked his chest, cutting his laugh short. "Hey dude.. looked who showed up.. with a date no less."

Roman's eyes followed Dean's and when his grays landed on his destination, his heart automatically... stopped. "Oh my god.." Roman whispered to Dean, turning back around away from the door.

"What? What's going on?" Dean asked back.

Before Roman could say anything, Randy was touching his shoulder. "Roman hey! Looks like I made it!"

Roman turned back around, and when he did Seth let out a light gasp as he saw him. "This is my... friend, Seth." Seth's heart dropped when he Randy introduced him as just his friend. He thought Randy was finally going to introduce him to everyone, that this was their turning point. But no, it was all some kind of ploy or trick to get to Roman.

 _Roman_. The same guy Seth met at the store the other day.

 _Roman_. The same guy who happens to work with his husband.

... The same guy Seth couldn't stop thinking about.

"Hi Seth. It's nice to meet you. I'm Roman." Roman said softly, reaching out his hand for Seth to take.

"Hi Roman.." Seth responded, finally looking into his gray eyes. "I'm Seth."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanna thank people for giving me kudos and loving this so far. I was thinking that since it's dark no one would read it, but I was wrong. Thank you. - Melle


	3. Stitches

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just like a moth drawn to a flame, oh you lured me in I couldn't sense the pain...
> 
> ... your bitter heart cold to the touch, now I'm gonna reap what I sew, i'm left seeing red on my own.

Stitches

Panic set in as Seth shook hands with Roman. In reality, it took less than a second; but the strong feel of Roman's big hands in his own felt like a millenia to Seth. Their eyes connected and for that small, brief moment Seth could feel no pain. The bruises that ran down his back like a travel map suddenly felt.. weightless. It was like Roman held the key to happiness in those soft grays he called eyes. Seth saw a freedom he wasn't allowed. He saw something that scared him.. Something he couldn't have. Seth's hazel eyes tore away from the betraying images he found in Roman's as he looked down.  _Please, stop staring at me._  Seth begged Roman in his head.

_I'm not worth it._

"So umm.." Randy's voice is what got Roman's attention. He looked away from Seth for only a minute so he could focus on the man in front of him. "You two came together.. right?" Randy wondered, looking between Dean and Roman. "As like.. a couple?"

"Yeah we came together as a couple." Dean chimed in, standing in front of Roman now. "Is that a problem?"

Seth's heart sunk even deeper after Dean had said they came  _together_. Nevermind the fact that he could barely breathe being under Roman's intense gaze.. or the fact that Roman was looking at him like Seth was actually human.. no. Roman had a  _boyfriend_.. his mind practically laughed at him.  _"I told you he'd never want you."_  His conscience was evil, vindictive and cruel.  _"You're used goods.. no one will ever want you."_

"Shut up Dean." Roman pushed Dean out of the way. His eyes staying on Seth now. Wishing that the smaller man would just.. look at him. "Dean's straight." Roman said it particularly so Seth could hear. "He was just being a good friend is all." Roman waited for Seth to look at him and for a very brief moment he did. He saw Seth fighting a smile on his face, then his eyes were back down to the floor.

"Oh. Good." Randy cooed, "I seriously thought for a second that you'd actually date someone like Ambrose.." Randy laughed by himself, while Dean and Roman gave off the same type of blank facial expression. "No offense Ambrose." Randy added with a light snort.

"None taken fuck-face." Dean fired back. He looked at Seth now and wondered why he was keeping his eyes on the ground and why Roman seemed to not be able to keep his eyes off of him. "Hey.. what's up with your friend here?" Dean asked Randy as he checked out Seth up and down. "Why isn't he saying anything?'

"Oh." Randy looked at Seth kinda sternly. He put his hand on Seth's back then slapped it kinda hard, forcing Seth to look up at Roman and Dean. "He's just.. shy.. is all. Right Seth?"

"Uhh.. yeah." Seth nodded. His eyes betrayed him as they looked at Roman again. Roman had never even taken his eyes off of Seth. As they stared at each other Dean started to realize something..  _Oh shit_. Dean thought to himself. Seth was the guy Roman couldn't stop thinking about.

"So.." Dean interjected, "Seth.. are you single?"

"Dean!" Roman gritted out his name through his teeth. "Stop it."

"Why do you fucking care if he's single or not?" Suddenly Randy's voice got a lot deeper and a whole lot angrier as he stepped forward. Seth watched on with look of fear in his eyes that Roman caught quickly. He was gonna pay for what Dean said later on tonight. No doubt about it. "Thought you were straight Ambrose?" Randy spat at him.

"First off all you dick..." Dean said standing toe to toe with Randy. "I can ask whatever the fuck i want, straight or not. Second, I'm pretty sure your friend can speak for himself." Dean pushed Randy back a few steps, making him stumble. The look on Randy's face as Dean pushed him was something not missed by Roman or Seth.

"You don't ask him no fucking questions like that ever again. You understand me?" Randy came back full force, pushing Dean just as hard as Dean pushed him.

"You act like you own him or something you fucking prick! Chill out." Dean pushed him again and now both Randy and Dean were involved in a shoving match.

Roman looked over at Seth now; that look of terror in his eyes hadn't left yet. He mustered up enough courage to come over to him, and stood next to Seth as they both watched Dean and Randy argue. "It's him isn't it?' Roman asked Seth quietly. "Randy's the guy who hurts you?"

Seth's breath hitched softly. He didn't think Roman remembered his little speech last week but he did. Honestly, Seth couldn't blame him for listening, but he needed for Roman not to say those things out loud, with Randy just a few inches away. He looked at Roman briefly before shaking his head back and forth. "You don't know what you're talking about." He whispered back, keeping his eyes forward. "Please don't say that out loud."

"I know that I can't let you stay with him if he's hurting you.." Roman responded, watching Dean now put Randy into a headlock and give him a noogie.

"Why?" Seth's voice was small, "You don't even know me."

"Does it matter if i know you or not, Seth?" Roman asked him seriously. "There's someone putting his hands on you. Making you look down at the ground in conversations like an animal, not letting you be on the phone, treating you like you don't even exist. Why are you letting this happen to you?"

 _Because i love him_. Seth's mind whimpered at the thought. He almost said it outloud, but the words that came out instead were, "I told you.. it doesn't matter what happens to me. I'm nothing."

"Fuck that." Roman whispered, "You're everything." Dean was fully distracting Randy so Roman planted himself in front of Seth, forcing him to look him in the eyes. Seth heart started beating hard in his chest as they stared at each other. For some reason his body wanted to move closer to Roman. His hands wanted to touch him... His soul wanted to connect with Roman's soul. "And if i had someone as beautiful as you in my life.. I would never hurt you." Seth's eyes filled to the brim with tears as he looked at Roman. He didn't understand what was happening. This man, that he knew absolutely nothing about was making him feel more cherished and wanted than he's ever felt in his entire life even before Randy...

But.. how?

"Roman.." Seth whispered.. "Please.." He was begging, but he didn't know what for. Maybe it was for Roman to just take him away from this life. Maybe it was for help. He didn't fucking know. And it honestly scared him to find out.

"Let's fucking go Seth!" Randy came stalking over to Seth and he pulled on his arm. "We're leaving."

"Hey! Randy.. easy on the arm.. it looks like you're kinda hurting him." Roman said looking into Seth's scared eyes. Randy looked down at his hold on Seth's arm then he looked around he realized he was kinda drawing a crowd. So he let go of Seth and walked out. Seth looked at Roman with a small smile and a silent thank you before he followed Randy meekly.

"Fucking douchebag." Dean said, standing next to Roman now. "Oh and you're fucking welcome by the way." Dean mumbled, tossing dirt off of his new suit.

"I'm welcome?" Roman laughed, looking at Dean confused, "How am I welcome?"

"What? Did ya think i started that fight for fun?" Roman gave him a knowing look. "Okay so I did partially." Dean admitted. "But mostly I did it for you. I saw you digging on that Seth guy hard, so I created a Dean filled distraction so you guys could talk. Please tell me you talked right?"

Roman couldn't stop the smile on his face. He had no idea Dean started a fight with Randy just for him but it wasn't unlike Dean to do something random if it meant helping Roman out. "We talked. Dean i can't believe you did that for me." Roman came up to him and wrapped Dean in his arms. "You're too sweet."

Dean just shrugged, "It's what friends do. You can thank me by getting that guy away from Randy asap and letting me sleep in your bed tonight... cause I'm kinda buzzed." He laughed.

"Deal." Roman answered with a smile.

* * *

***the next day***

Seth was right. He did eventually pay for Dean's words. Over and over again Randy's fists had connected with Seth's face last night until he had blackened his eye. Morning creeped in quicker than month old scars healed, and without a wink of sleep Seth got up to go to the bathroom. He stared at himself in the mirror like he always does, except this morning the words floating around in his head weren't his own. This time the words echoing around in his brain were Roman's. "Why are you letting this happen to you?" Seth kept hearing Roman ask him over and over, like an broken record. Seth's excuses used to be, that one day Randy would change. That deep down Randy loved him, and Seth loved him too.. But as the years went by.. he started running out of excuses. The only one that stayed with him now was that Seth knew no one else would want him. Randy's cold words that he instilled on Seth everyday for two years would forever eat him alive.

"I'm the best you got."

Randy came up behind Seth and gave him a kiss to his cheek. He whispered yet another meaningless apology in Seth's ear then grabbed his suitcase off the counter. "I know today's the day you and Finn have your little get together." Randy spat, speaking of Seth's best friend Finn Balor, who was only allowed to see Seth two times a month.. if he was lucky. "Just remember he's not allowed in my house and to be back before I get home. Don't worry about making dinner tonight either. Just order chinese before i get home. Moo-shoo okay?" He kissed Seth's hair and then exited without another word.

Once Seth heard the door slam that's when he brought himself to the shower. He turned the water to the hottest level and then just stood under it almost.. lifeless.

_Why are you letting this happen to you?_

Roman's words came up again.

"I don't know." Seth answered to no one.

He was late meeting Finn, but that was only because he needed to find glasses big enough to cover his black eye. Finn wasn't stupid, he's known for years how Randy was, and even offered to help Seth get out.. but Seth always said no. _Randy needed him-_ usedto be another excuse Seth liked to tell his best friend.

 _Randy loved him-_ was his favorite one.

Finn waved at him as Seth entered the bistro. He waved back then came and sat down. "Hey sorry I'm late. I had to clean." Seth lied. He picked up a menu and began to scan it. He knew he didn't have access to much money, because Randy wouldn't allow him to have a job or funds.. but it was no problem because it was always Finn's treat.

"So what bruise are you hiding today under those ugly glasses?" Finn asked, interrupting Seth's focus on the menu. Seth put the menu down and then looked at Finn, who was sitting back, crossing his arms. "He fucking hit you again hasn't he?" Finn asked, growing angry. "You swore to me the last time i saw you that he stopped! Was it a lie, Seth?" His thick Irish brogue was more prevalent with him angry.

"It wasn't really his fault.." Seth tried to defend Randy, "A guy at work purposely started a fight with him and..."

"Are you kidding me?" Finn had to laugh to keep from losing it in the damn bistro. "He won't let me see you unless it's on his terms, he keeps you in these rags, gives you no money and treats you like shit. Yet you constantly defend him?" He scoffed, "That fucking prick has been hurting you for two years straight and you do nothing but love that jackass." Finn reached over the table and grabbed at Seth's hands softly, "You can get out, Seth. Come live with me and Sami until we get you sorted."

Seth pulled away from his hold and shook his head, "You have that sweet little baby to worry about. You don't need to worry about me too."

"I am worried." Finn said more seriously. "I'm worried that the next time I get to see you, will be at your funeral." His eyes brimmed with tears as he looked at Seth, "Please Seth.. get out of this before it's too late."

He put his hands on Seth's again and this time Seth didn't pull away. He knew Finn was right. That eventually staying with Randy was going to mean Seth's life, but somewhere in the back of Seth's mind he thought..

It was what he deserved.

* * *

Roman woke up surrounded by Dean. He was laid out on Roman's chest like some sort of boyfriend would be. Half naked and snoring with a small smile on his face. He was always such a wild sleeper, that Roman knew, but it was even worse when he drank. He was the clingy-angry drunk where he would get mad at strangers and then look to Roman to take care of him afterwards. Roman didn't really mind, it was just that sometimes things between them felt a little too.. domestic for him. He shook Dean awake and Dean just shooed his hand away, snuggling deeper into Roman's chest. Roman sighed, having to move the smaller man physically to the other side of the bed, so he at least didn't have to feel his straight best friends morning wood up against his own.

"What gives?" Dean grumbled, voice still full of sleep. "I was comfortable."

"Yeah well my dick wasn't." Roman countered. "I love you Dean but the only time I want another man's dick near my own is when we're fucking or he's my boyfriend."

Dean laughed then rolled over, stealing one of Roman's pillows right from under his head. He snuggled deep into the cotton and released a contented sigh. "I'm your mother fucking best friend you dick. If i wanna lay on you, you should let me." His eyes closed again without much fight and Roman just shook his head. He was glad he didn't have to work today because he couldn't handle a hungover Dean muttering on about hangover cures while he was working, and he most certainly didn't want to see Randy Orton.

He looked up at the ceiling, and suddenly his heart sunk as he started thinking about Seth. He had let him go home with that abusive jackass. But what else was there to do? Seth was so hurt emotionally he thought he deserved everything he was getting. It only made Roman want to protect him more. He looked towards his desk where his phone was and it was taking everything in him not to grab it and call Seth right now. He told him not to call the house anymore.. but.. how could he just leave this alone? How could he just leave Seth to die?

"God you think too much." Dean pointed out with his eyes still closed.

There was a smirk on Roman's face. Dean always knew what he was thinking. "You think i should?" Roman asked him seriously.

"Should or shouldn't doesn't matter. You like the guy, it's clear he liked you too from what i saw last night. Just fucking call him already and them come snuggle with me." Dean fell back to sleep again literally right after that. He and Roman had this weird connection, where they stayed on the same wavelength constantly. From finishing each other's sentences to knowing what the other was thinking.. it was actually kinda scary for some people, but not for Roman. Dean was his soul mate. That was as clear as day. It was just that they were meant for each other platonically. That's it.

"I love you." Roman whispered to his sleeping bestie.

He bounced off the bed right after then walked to his phone. Nervously, the Samoan picked it up and then started dialing the number he saved yesterday. He pressed call right after and waited for it to ring. It rung once, then a couple more times with no answer. Roman thought about hanging up when..

"Hello?" Seth said into the phone.

"Hey. It's me. Umm.. Roman."

"Roman?" Seth heart started beating faster just hearing Roman's voice. "I told you, you can't call here.." Seth tried to warn him. "If Randy finds out you called.." he began to say.

"He'll what?" Roman countered, cutting Seth off. "He'll hurt you?" There was silence on the other end of the line. Roman knew that was the correct answer but he also knew Seth wouldn't ever admit it out loud. "Seth.. listen. I don't wanna start trouble.. I just... I needed to hear your voice."

"Roman.." Seth whimpered out his name. He didn't know how to handle this. Roman wasn't letting up, despite Seth's every warning. It was like Randy didn't scared him at all. That was new to Seth because everyone Seth had met seemed scared to death of the older man. Even his best friend. "You can't say things like that to me.. I'm married. Randy is my  _husband_." Seth tried to stress that last part.

"I don't care who he is to you." Roman's retorted quickly. "If he is hurting you Seth, he doesn't deserve you."

"We can't have this conversation." Seth looked at the old grandfather clock that was in living room. Fuck. Randy would be home soon. "Not on this phone."

"Then meet me somewhere..." Roman pleaded.. "Tonight? Down by the pier. I just want to talk. I promise that's all."

Seth didn't know if that was a good idea, Randy could possibly find out. But his heart was fluttering, and every thought inside of his head that usually screamed 'no' or 'you can't' was now telling him 'yes' and to 'go for it.' He closed his eyes and let out a sharp breath before he nodded his head, "If i do this.. If i can get away from him for one night.. you have to promise me.. that you'll be there." Seth was so scared. Suddenly he felt like a teen again, sneaking out at nighttime to see his then boyfriend Marek. But this time was different. This time he was actually devising a plan to sneak out on his husband. A man he loved... or at least loved once.

_What was he thinking?_

"I'll be there." Roman replied, "I promise i will. Meet me at Pier 69 around 10 pm. I'll wait as long as it takes to see you."

"Don't worry.." Seth said back with a smile. "I promise.. I'll be there too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your support of this fic. Whether it's kudos or comments you guys have been sweet to me and i just wanted to thank you. How do you think Seth will get away from Randy? Is it a smart idea? - Melle


	4. Lego House

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm gonna pick up the pieces and build a Lego house... if things go wrong we can knock it down.

Lego House.

Seth watched the old grandfather clock tick slowly in the living room. Randy had come home drunk, about an hour ago. He was in the kitchen now, eating the Chinese food he made Seth order. Seth's heart beat fast as the minute hand on the clock moved slow. It was now 10pm and Seth still had no clear way of getting out to see Roman. He promised him he would make it there, but Randy was eating his food rather slow and has yet to crawl into bed. Seth needed to do something drastic; something that could get him out of the house for a certain amount of time so he could at least see Roman.

"SETH!" He heard Randy yell for him from the kitchen. Seth blew out a breath as he looked at the clock for a last time, then walked towards Randy slowly.

"Hey. There you are. Where the fuck did you go?" Randy hardly remembered things sober, so it was no surprise he didn't remember Seth telling him he had to go get something from the living room a few minutes ago.

"I just went to check on something. Is there anything you need?" Seth wished he was still staring at the grandfather clock again so he knew what time it was.  _Fuck_  if he didn't make it.. whatever this was between him and Roman.. whatever it could possibly be, would be over before it even started.

 _"Is there something I need?_ " Uh-oh. Randy's tone was laced with anger as he repeated Seth's words back to him. Seth watched his husband from his chair, and then walk towards him. He gasped, when he and Randy came face to face and Randy quickly grabbed at the back of his brown locks, pulling on them to bring Seth in closer. Fear set in those hazel eyes; Seth knew what was coming next.

"Who the fuck do you think you're talking too?" Randy's breath smelled of Chinese food as he breathed out heavily.

"Randy please.." Seth always begged him... even when it was no use.

"Actually.. there is something I need in fact." Without warning Seth was kicked to his knees and dragged into the living room by his hair. Randy ignored Seth's pleas to stop, as he brought him in and tossed Seth onto the couch. Seth fell on it backwards, his breath was short and eyes white with fear. Randy started to unbuckle his belt, and once his pants were half way down, he sat next to Seth on the couch. "Get on your fucking knees and suck my dick till I tell you to stop." It wasn't a question, it was a command. Seth shook his head no, and that's when Randy pulled him by his hair down to the hardwood floor, right between Randy's legs.

Seth had no choice. If he didn't do it, Randy's rage will take over and things would take a turn for the worse. Seth shook nervously, and started to take out Randy's dick from it confinement. Randy's head had lulled back and his eyes were closed so he didn't really see Seth's disgusted face as he started to stroke him. There were no usual grunts, or groans from Randy. In fact he wasn't making any noises at all. Seth looked up, wondering why and that's when he noticed that Randy had actually.. fallen asleep? Right in the middle of Seth giving him a handjob. "Randy?" Seth whispered his name softly. When Randy didn't answer Seth slowly stood up to check to see if Randy was truly sleeping. It looked like he was.

Seth couldn't stop the smile on his face. In a stroke of pure luck, Randy had passed out mid blow job. Seth tucked his dirty vodka soaked dick back in his boxers then pulled on Randy's pants until they were fully up. He tucked Randy's belt back in then lifted his legs until they were on the couch. He put a soft blanket over him then breathed out softly. This was his chance. He ran up the stairs then changed his clothes quickly. Seth took the key to their car off the rack then exited through the back door. Randy would be out for awhile; Seth just hoped that it gave him enough time to see Roman.

Even if it was for a little while.

* * *

Roman looked at his watch-it was almost 12am. He had been waiting at the pier for two whole hours. Roman watched the river currents rise and fall gently. Each wave crashing into each other under the soft glow of the moonlight. He knew Seth wasn't coming about an hour ago. There was no way possible he could escape Randy... but Roman still held some hope that the smaller man would show up. Maybe he was just being naive to think that something could ever happen between him and a broken guy like Seth Rollins. He picked up a rock and tossed it off the pier. It skirted almost half way across the river. Roman breathed out a sigh, wondering if he should just call it quits when..

"Hi." The soft, scared voice caused Roman to turn around. Seth was standing there, he looked so timid and afraid. He had on nothing but a tee shirt and what looked like worn out skinny jeans, as well as some sneakers. They could both feel the cold breeze that whisked around since they were so close to the water. Roman started to walk closer to Seth but still kept a good distance.

"Hi." Roman said back with a growing smile.

"I'm so sorry I'm late.. I had to wait until.." Seth just shook his head, "I didn't know if you'd still be here.."

"I told you.. I'd always wait for you." Roman stepped even closer to Seth and the first thing Seth did was step back. He looked down at the ground again, afraid of Roman seeing the bruise under his eye. Roman kept moving close until he and Seth stood face to face. Carefully, he lifted Seth's chin up so he could look into his beautiful eyes. "You don't have to hide anything from me. I know how he is, and I know what he's done to you." Seth looked at Roman worriedly, his hazel eyes were scared of what could happen next. Roman had his hands on Seth's face, softly he caressed each bruise he found. One under his jaw, which looked old but healing. Another near his cheek which was fresh as well as the big one under Seth's eye. Seth's eyes closed as he felt the gentle caress. Roman's soft hands were lighting his body aflame. Everything inside of him he thought Randy killed long ago was coming alive just by Roman's touch.

"I don't have much time." Seth breathed out, slowly opening his eyes to look into the gray clouds of Roman's.

"I know you don't." Roman's hands moved down from Seth's face slowly towards his shoulders then his arms, then his body. He softly pulled Seth into him and Seth gasped as he felt Roman's hands on his back. The glare of moonlight dawned on Seth, illuminating his face. "God.." Roman smiled as he shook his head.. "You're beautiful." Never in his life has he called a man beautiful but despite the scars that glimmered all over Seth's face, and despite all the flaws the younger man had.. he was indeed incredibly beautiful.

"I'm.." Seth's conscience wanted him to rebel against Roman's words. It wanted to Seth to call Roman a liar and tell him that he was thinking of the wrong person.. but instead his heart allowed him to say, "Thank you."

"If you were mine, Seth.. I would cherish you everyday.. until the day I died." Roman smiled as he noticed Seth blush. He has a certain urge for Seth to touch him too, the way Roman was now. But instead, he let go of him, not wanting to overwhelm the younger man with too much too soon.

"Roman.." Seth didn't know how to respond to that. Never in his life has he met a guy like Roman. He was sweet, and he seemed so.. genuine. Randy was never this sweet with him. It was all so new. It felt so... good. But apart of Seth still didn't believe that any of this was real. That he could be wanted by anyone else but Randy. What if in the end, Roman and Randy were one of the same? What if in the end, Roman hurt him too?

"I got you something." Roman reached into his back pocket and took out a small blackberry bold. "Here. This was supposed to be my work phone. But I never use it. The company gives us all one for free. I want you to have it. Not just to talk to me. But in case you wanted to talk to your family or friends."

"Roman I... I can't take this.." Seth looked at the phone and shook his head, "Please.." He tried to hand it back to Roman. "If Randy finds it he'll kill me." He really wished he meant that figuratively, but sadly.. it was truth.

"Seth." Roman's jaw tensed as he heard him say Randy would kill him. Instantly Roman's mind wanted to protect Seth. He wanted to free him. But he knew, Seth wouldn't let him. "If Randy ever finds it, you come to me. And let me deal with him. My address is written in the notepad in the phone. Get out as quickly as possible and come to me. I promise I'll help you. Anyway I can."

"W-what if he comes after you?" Seth had to ask. "Randy is a very rich man Roman."

"I'm not afraid of Randy at all, and I don't care how much money he has. If you need help, I'm there. Period." Roman smiled then carefully put a strand of Seth's hair behind his ear. Seth blushed for the second time that night, then he smiled as he looked up into Roman's eyes.

"Thank you Roman." Seth meant it. "You're unlike any guy I know."

"You're welcome." Roman replied with a smile. "So.. uhh how much time you got left?"

Seth looked at the new phone Roman gave him and saw the time. "I don't know.. about an hour or so before Randy wakes up, and tries to crawl into bed with me.." Seth shrugged, "Why?"

"I was thinking we could use 15 of those few minutes just.. lyin on the grass and staring at the stars... together. But if you have to go..."

"No-" Seth said quickly cutting him off, "I can stay. For 15 minutes."

"Great. Follow me?" There was a huge smile on Roman's face. His heart was beating super fast as he held out his hand for Seth to take. Seth hesitated for a second; he was scared but everything inside of him was telling him it was gonna be okay. He placed his hand inside of Roman's and then they walked together towards the grass. It was right there off the pier; Roman laid down first, then Seth right after. The Samoan man was looking up at the stars with a big contented smile on his face.

"Isn't it beautiful?" Roman asked Seth.

"Yeah." Seth admitted, looking at Roman instead of what was above them. "It truly is."

* * *

2am.

"So... how was your date?" Dean asked as Roman came in at like 2 am.

"Why are you still here? Eating my expensive meat no less." Roman rolled his eyes as he saw Dean. His best friend was in the kitchen, with his bread, cheese and meats all over his counter, making about 2 sandwiches assumingly.. for himself?

"You're deflecting." Dean answered with a mouth full of sandwich. "How was the date?" He asked again.

"It wasn't a date Dean. He's married. You know that." Roman plopped down in his chair at his breakfast bar, and picked up one of Dean's sandwiches and taking a big bite out of them. "Ew. Mustard. I hate mustard."

"He's married to an asshole who hurts him. So yes, it was a date and the mustard was in your fridge dude. So your fault." Dean shrugged.

"We both know I buy the mustard for you." Roman retorts, finishing up the sandwich anyway.

"Yet here you are, complaining that I'm making a sandwich."

Roman had no response to that. He just drank some water from the tap to wash the sandwich down then got up to go to his room. He fell down on his bed face first and snuggled into his pillow. Dean followed him right after he put the shit away, and laid down right next to Roman in bed.

"Dean you better not be eating a damn sandwich in my bed." Roman mumbled from his pillow.

"Come on dude. You know I wouldn't do that. I have  _some_  manners ya know? I put it in the fridge so you can tell me how your date went." Dean poked Roman in the face over and over until Roman head tilted up slightly. "Tell meeee." Dean badgered him.

"UGH! it as perfect okay?" Roman yelled at Dean now. "He came and we talked about stuff and I gave him my work phone. Then we laid down under the stars together for awhile. Then.. he had to go back to Randy. So I told him goodbye and.. that was it."

"Wait.. no kiss?"

"No kiss."

Dean proceeded to slap Roman in the back of his head. "Ow! What the fuck Dean!" Roman hit him back in the arm. "That fucking hurt!"

"Yeah? Well that's what you get for being a fucking idiot. How can you not kiss him? If Seth doesn't taste the goods, he'll never leave Randy!"

"The goods?" Roman laughed now, "Dean why are you calling my kisses goods?"

Dean shrugged, "I dunno. You're a good kisser I guess?"

"How would you know? You've never kissed me."

"That's a lie and we both know it. Spring break, last year, we had like a 10 minute make out sesh in Cabo. You don't remember?"

Roman put his head back in the pillow. "That was the tequila. Not me. God, don't ever bring that shit up again bro."

Dean made a face, "Fine. But the point is, you like him. He's trapped with that monster, probably has been for awhile. You shouldn't of just let him go home with him. At least not without knowing how much better it could be with you." Dean laid directly on Roman's shoulder now. "You know I'm right bro."

"Fuck!" Roman pushed Dean away.. "I fucking tried okay? I did. And I don't need you making me feel bad that I couldn't!" Roman grunted then got up off the bed and walked angrily towards his bathroom and slamming the door behind him. He turned the water on from his sink then rinsed his face then released a heavy sigh. Roman looked in the mirror at his own reflection as his mind started to replay his and Seth's last moments.

_"I have to go.." Seth said it so apologetically. Roman had walked him back to Randy's car, and the two men ended up just staring at each other for what seemed like an eternity. Seth would much rather stay out with Roman all night then go home to Randy but he knew if he was out any longer and Randy woke up.. he would pay for it in droves. "I wanna thank you.. for one of the best nights I've had for years."_

_Roman smiled at the shorter man, "Believe it or not, I should be thanking you. I had a good time too." Seth blushed for a final time, and all Roman wanted to say was please stay or don't go. He wanted to protect him from that monster but he didn't know the extent of their relationship. He didn't know if Seth would ever.. leave him. "If you ever wanted to uhh.. stay.." Roman's word vomit came out before he could stop it. He needed to try at least. Seth deserved to know that he had options._

_"Please Roman.. don't say that.." Seth shook his head then placed a hand right near Roman's heart. "Don't make me promises you can't keep." Roman held onto the hand that was touching his chest so tightly. Seth's hazel eyes just stared at him, there was a small smile on his face too that faded as soon as he looked away. "I gotta go." He said again. "Thank you." Seth quickly released his hand from Roman's then hopped in the car. He spared Roman once last glance before he sped off into the night._

"Ro?" Dean knocked on the door of the bathroom, taking Roman straight out of his thoughts. "Roman I'm sorry okay?" Dean apologized, "You okay in there?"

Roman looked at himself in the mirror and shook his head, "No I'm not." He told Dean through the door. And he wasn't okay. He wouldn't be.. until he saved Seth from that monster he knew for two years. He wouldn't be okay until he finally saved Seth from Randy Orton.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Roman's more determined than ever! Don't forget to comment and kudos! -Melle


	5. He Will Be Loved

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ... look for the girl with the broken smile, ask her if she wants to stay awhile..
> 
>  
> 
> and she will be loved.

He Will Be Loved.

Seth had been lucky.

When he came home last night; Randy was still snoring deeply on the couch. Seth closed the door behind him quietly then came over to where Randy was. He made sure he was perfectly covered and warm before he headed upstairs and changed into his pjs. He took the phone Roman gave him out of his pocket and hid it in a place he knew Randy wouldn't ever go. Randy let Seth have his own little space in the closet (however small it was) and he never checked there. Seth made sure it was perfectly hidden underneath a box full of old photos and memories before he crawled into bed. As Seth laid down underneath Randy's sheets he found himself smiling. Thoughts of Roman, and the stars, and their conversation replaced every negative one trying to burrow it's way into the younger man's head; and for the first night in two long years, Seth actually slept like a baby.

xxx

When Seth woke up in the morning Randy wasn't beside him; although that would appear great, at any given day, Seth knew better. The light shined through their window in the room, and Seth sat up nervously. He knew that Randy was somewhere downstairs, and that trouble was most likely brewing. He couldn't even smile like he did last night because in the morning there was no Roman, no stars, and no happiness. Seth gulped then walked downstairs slowly. He cringed when he heard his husband arguing with someone over the phone.

"Didn't I fucking say  _don't_  call here anymore?" Randy spat as he sipped his daily black coffee with a kahlua chaser. "Seth doesn't want to speak to you. I told you, he hates your fucking guts." As soon as those words came out of Randy's mouth, Seth figured out who it was he was talking too. His parents. They've been trying to contact Seth forever now but Randy never let Seth talk to them. He isolated Seth from just about everyone he knew except Finn, who just wouldn't allow himself to be forced out of Seth's life. The brunette's heart sunk as he heard Randy curse drunkenly and lie to them. " We are doing fine. Seth is doing fine. Now don't call MY husband on MY phone ever again." Randy slammed the phone down for good measure and it made Seth jump a bit. His feet thumped against the floorboard accidentally and Randy turned to see Seth on the stairs watching him.

"What?" Randy asked, putting his mug down on the counter, "You got something to say?" Randy always dared Seth to defy him. But he knew Seth was weaker than him. Seth gave up fighting Randy a long time ago. But last night proved something to Seth, it proved that he was stronger than he thought he was. Stronger than Randy thought he was too. Maybe... it was time to actually speak up to him.

"Y-you.." Seth stuttered. He walked down the stairs and stood a couple of feet away from his husband. "You shouldn't lie to my parents." The words came out before Seth could stop them. "They love me and I love them." Seth stood his ground, this courage was building up inside of him. He breathed out slowly and that's when Randy started walking towards him.

"What the  _fuck_  did you just say?" Randy said, now standing face to face with the smaller man. Seth said nothing back, he just looked down. "Answer me!" His hands clasped around Seth's neck and soon Seth was slammed against the wall. Seth was gasping for air as he fought against Randy's grasp. "Don't you  _ever_  speak to me like that again.. or I'll kill you." Randy closed down on Seth's windpipe for good measure then he released him. Seth fell down to the floor and started to gasping big bouts of air. "I'm going to work." Randy stepped over Seth like he was absolutely nothing to him. Nothing but his punching bag. "This house better be spotless by the time I get home." Randy left after that, slamming the door in the process.

Seth watched him go then he broke down into tears. He's been dealing with this for two years of his life.. the pain, the punches, being forced into sex.. the bruises.. he didn't know how much more he could take. He wanted to believe that Randy loved him but with each passing day it was becoming harder and harder to see. Seth picked himself up from the ground then ran up the stairs. He walked into their closet and dug through all the boxes until he found the phone that Roman gave him. He quickly unlocked it then started to put in the numbers in the call pad from memory. He sniffled then pressed the phone to his ear... waiting for someone to pick up.

"Hello, mom?" Seth wiped his tear and smiled softly, "It's me... it's Seth."

* * *

Roman couldn't focus.

He was at his computer, supposed to be typing up the figures for Hunter but.. he just couldn't focus. He just kept thinking about last night and how he had such a great time with Seth. He wondered if Seth was okay, if he managed to stay safe despite that monster he lived with. Roman couldn't even say anything to Randy in passing anymore. All he could think about was choking the life out of him every single time he saw him. His eyes would flashback to the bruise Randy gave Seth underneath his eye and it would enrage Roman. He couldn't see Randy without wanting to drive a knife through his cold, dead heart. He was so lost in his thoughts he didn't hear his assistant Lana buzz him on the speaker.

"Mr. Reigns..." Lana spoke in her thick Russian accent. "Mr. Ambrose is on line 2."

"Oh lord.." Roman sighed, "Okay Lana put him through."

"Yo! Bro. How's it hanging?" Dean asked him. Roman could almost blatantly hear a ball being thrown around Dean's office in the background too. His best friend just didn't give a fuck about anything except drinking beer, eating food and Roman himself.

"Dean, your office is two doors down from mine why are you calling me?"

"I didn't feel like getting up." Dean shrugged, "Plus I have good newssss." Dean sing songed, "You won't believe this shit dude but... all the executives are going on a four day work trip.. to England. So that means you and I are going to be in charge of the rest of these fuck heads in this office for half a week. Did you read the email?"

Fuck. Roman cursed to himself. He was so unfocused he missed the mass email Hunter sent out to everyone in the office. He quickly checked his computer and saw that Dean was indeed telling the truth. Hunter put them both in charge for the rest of the week. The executives listed in the email were Vince McMahon (everyone's boss), Stephanie McMahon, Hunter Helmsely, Kane Hodder, and... Randy Orton. "Wait!" Roman yelped excitedly. "Orton is going too?"

"Yup." Dean laughed, "That was the second part of my good news. Oh and get this bro.. it's abso-fucking-lutely mandatory. So if Orton tries to skip it.. his ugly ass is fired." Dean did a little dance in his office. "I can't wait to take charge bruh. Everyone will be kissing our asses all weekend. Maybe I can finally get Naomi to go on a date with me in exchange for a raise."

Roman laughed, "Dean that's technically sexual harassment. You understand that right?"

"Yeah but.. she's hot so, it kind of evens out.. right?" As Dean rambled on, Roman kept looking at the email, and at Randy's name. A four day trip to England meant that Seth was all alone without that son of a bitch for the entire weekend. He was happy for Seth, this meant he could get some freedom but this also meant that Roman got a chance to to maybe.. see Seth again. He smiled to himself as he started to think of the perfect plan.

"Hey, Dean.. I need a favor." Roman asked his best friend. "Like an I'll owe you big time kind of favor.. you in?"

"Anything bro... You know it. Just say the word." Dean said back. "What's up?"

"I need you to run things at the office yourself this weekend.. I have something to do."

* * *

After Seth got off the phone with his mom he ended up cleaning the house. Randy was coming home soon and he probably was going to be drunk so Seth already knew what he was in for. This morning was proof that no matter how confident Seth gets, Randy will always over power him. He shouldn't of thought that he could stand up to someone like Randy. He was inferior. Seth was washing dishes when the phone rang in his back pocket. He dried his hands then answered it quickly.

"Hello?" Seth spoke softly.

"Hey.." Roman smiled just hearing his voice. "Are you okay?" He had to ask. Seth has been on his mind all day long, he needed to know that Seth was alright.

"I'm okay." Seth said back while touching the fresh bruises on his neck. He didn't bother telling Roman about them though, he knew Roman would just get upset and Seth didn't want to worry him. "I.. had a good time last night." The way he said it was mousey, quiet. Almost like he didn't deserve to say it. "A really good time.."

"I did too." Roman replied with a soft lick of his lips. "I.. actually called to see how you were and umm.. to give you some good news." Roman exhaled, "So the executives at McMahon and Co are going on a four day trip to England and... apparently your husband has to go. It's mandatory... has he told you yet?"

"No.." Seth said shaking his head, "Randy doesn't tell me anything. Usually his work trips last longer than four days. Sometimes a week and a half. He says he's busy. That's it."

Roman was kind of confused because their hasn't been a work related trip for the executives in years. Usually guys like Dean and Roman did all the traveling. Which means that Randy was keeping secrets as well as abusing Seth. What an fucking asshole. "Does he usually bring you along on these work trips?"

Seth actually laughed at Roman's sentence. "Ha, no. He doesn't want anyone to know about me. Only Hunter knows that we're married. I've met him.." Seth's voice was far away as he tried to finish his sentence. "Let's just say he's not a very nice guy."

Roman wanted to dive deeper into what Seth was saying about Hunter but, he knew if Seth wanted to tell him, he would. There was silence on the line, before Roman breathed out nervously, attempting to find the courage to ask Seth what he needed to ask him.

"Seth.." Roman almost stuttered his name, "I actually have something else to ask you but I'm a shy guy and.. I know you're married and I know your situation and.. I.. oh god I'm failing at this." Roman wanted to hit himself in the face with his iPhone at how nervous he sounded.

Seth actually blushed at how nervous Roman was. It was cute actually. "Just.. ask. I'm listening, I promise."

Here goes nothing. Roman tells himself. "There's a lake house, that I.. happen to own. I know you said that people are nosy around your neighborhood and that they tell Randy everything you do, so I figured we could.. go away. Not for funny business or.. anything like that I just... wanted you to have fun. Or like.. us having fun or.. whatever. God, I'm rambling. I swear, I'm smoother than this." Roman was so embarrassed at how jittery he sounded.

Seth turned around near the sink and smiled. Roman was actually... asking him out? Was this real? Seth hasn't been on a date or anything since he met Randy. Even then, Randy took him on only three dates before asking Seth to marry him. Seth was so young, naive, dumb and immersed in Randy's rich lifestyle that he said yes automatically... and that was the biggest mistake of his life. Knowing that Randy had actually walked over him after choking him out this morning... it was a wake up call for Seth. He didn't love him. Seth didn't understand why it took this long for him to realize that. But he was glad he did. There was silence between Roman and Seth now, but not on purpose. Seth was just lost his thoughts at the moment.

"Look.." Roman sighed, "If you don't want to go it's totally fine.." He began to say.

"No." Seth said cutting him off, "I wanna go. I mean.. yes, I'll go with you to the lake house."

"Really?" Roman fist pumped the air in triumph, "Yes! Okay I'll pick you up tomorrow night, very late so no one will know you're gone.. Just text me the address okay?"

Seth smiled, "Okay." Suddenly, Seth heard Randy's car come into the driveway. "I have to go Roman. I'll see you tomorrow night okay?" Seth hung up then ran upstairs to put his phone away. But not before texting Roman his address. He hid the phone back in its hiding place then came back downstairs. Randy walked in the door with a smile, something Seth hasn't seen him do in a long time.

"Dinner is ready." Seth whispered to him while looking down.

"Can't eat. Gotta pack. I'm going to England for four days." Randy kissed the top of Seth's head then brought him in by his waist. Seth could smell the alcohol and remnants of cigar on his breath. Meaning that Randy had been hanging out with Hunter all day. "I'll let this morning slide because I know that sometimes I can get a little.. crazy. But you know it's only because I love you baby." He leaned down and captured Seth's lips in a possessive kiss. Seth didn't kiss him back but still Randy wouldn't quit. He kissed him until Seth pulled away, and shook his head, breathing heavily. Randy thought Seth was pulling away as a joke but Seth wasn't laughing. He hated this, 'I love you and care about you' lying Randy just as much as he hated the, 'drunk and I'm going to take it out on you Randy.'

Randy cupped his face, then pulled on the back of Seth's head, bunching his brown curls together to bring Seth closer. "You better behave yourself while I'm gone or I'll know." Randy pushed him away after that, then sauntered up the stairs.

Seth's jaw set and his head shook as Randy headed up the stairs. "Fuck you, Randy." Seth said under his breath almost violently.

"That was the the  _very_  last time, that you tell me what to do."

* * *

The next night 11pm

Roman pulled up in his car and couple of blocks down just like Seth wanted. His nervous hands held onto the steering wheel as he waited for Seth. He hasn't been to his lake house in awhile but it was nice out and perfect for a getaway. He wished everything didn't have to be so secretive, he would happily take Seth on dates and happily wine and dine him if he could, but for now this was the best and only option. It was secluded, quiet and far away from any drama. Roman just hoped he didn't fuck it all up.

He saw Seth walking towards his car and then he got in, placing his bag in the backseat of the car. Roman smiled at him, but still couldn't help but to notice Seth was wearing a long sleeve turtle neck in 75 degree weather.

"Hey.." Roman spoke softly, "So... are you ready for the weekend?" Roman asked as he started his car up yet again.

"Yeah, I'm ready." Seth told him confidently.

Well.. at least he hoped he was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seth is becoming more confident.. but is that wise?
> 
> A trip to Roman's lake house with just he and Seth.. is that wise?
> 
> 60 kudos OMG you guys are amazing thank you. - Melle


	6. Scars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To what we were, and what we are...  
> It's hidden in the scars.

Scars.

There were a few things Seth remembered about houses. The first, was his childhood home in Davenport, Iowa. It wasn't the biggest home in the world, and it didn't have the white picket fence or the big dog who liked running through the backyard. Seth had his own room though, and even though he could barely fit himself in it, it was his little slice of home. The second was his college dorm. That's where he met Finn. It was less of a house and more of a sense of home away from home that he got from sharing a room with someone who would become his best friend. The last, was Randy's house. Seth used to call it his own. Once there was a time they were happy, and he'd look at the mansion and smile at how good he had it. Now, those same thoughts were replaced by blood, by sweat, and by fear. Shadows of what could've been formed in Seth's mind; the ghosts of Randy's affection turned sinister the day Randy's father died.

That was the same day Randy hit Seth for the first time.

Randy’s father died hating him. He always told Randy how disappointed he was that he happened to like boys instead of girls. He let Randy have his inheritance, but as a final straw in his will he said, “ _To the gay one. Maybe this money will finally help you overcome it.”_ Those last words were the end doing of the Randy that Seth once knew. The same day Randy heard those words, was the first time his fists connected with Seth’s face.

It was never the same again.

Randy resented Seth for falling in love with him. He hated that his father saw him as something that needed to be fixed. He hated that he saw their love as something that was broken. So Randy drank, and him drinking made him evil. He saw a demon in his husband in the form of his father and Randy tried to beat it outta him.  Fists that felt so cold to the touch pounded into him until warm blood pooled in his mouth. Seth closed his eyes, trying to fight the memory of hatred, and contempt. The cream covered walls of their home once filled with love and passion was now stained with anger and rage. That house wasn't a home to Seth.

At least not anymore. 

"Seth?" He could hear Roman's voice call to him as he opened the passenger’s side door. Seth's eyes fluttered open, the bad memories now fading into gray as he looked at the man above him. "Hey, you must've fallen asleep. Cause... we're here."

Seth looked up at the sky, a bright purple-orange shined in his hazel eyes, signifying that another day was close to coming. The sun peeked out but not enough just yet. The outside was quiet. But he still could hear small birds chirping as he got out of the car. "I apologize for sleeping." Seth told Roman timidly, "It won't happen again."

"Hey its cool. It was a three-hour drive after all." Roman smiled at him, and Seth could swear that the birds sang just because of that smile. Roman's silhouette illuminated around the glow of the sun. It was like he was shining. Almost perfect. Way too good to be true. He left Seth by the car for a second to grab the bags then nudged Seth on by a nod of his head. Seth followed nervously, his hands felt like static in a TV as he and Roman walked along grass to what looked like a big beautiful home.

There were a few things Seth remembered about houses...

A new memory would be the one in front of him.

The house itself was modest, but also very huge. Deep mahogany wrapped around it and the water seemed to settle right in like a backdrop of an oil painting. The lights were off; Seth could tell by the blackness of the windows; but he knew that if the lights were on, you could probably see this house from a mile away. Roman set the bags down and got the key out of his jean pocket. He opened the door then they both came inside. With one clap of his hands the lights turned on and Seth was right. They lit up almost everywhere, giving the water a glazed golden look to it. Seth found himself smiling as he just took it all in... trying not to let himself get too used to it.

"So, welcome to my home away from home." Roman said as he clamped his hands down on his jeans nervously. "There's about four bedrooms. Um, the master one at the end of the hall is mine, but uhh you can pick any of the other ones you'd like. They're all fully furnished and ready for you.”

Seth nodded at Roman’s words as his eyes scanned the entire living room. This place was the place people dreamed about going too. It was filled with golden shine, and the soft hard wood gave it a certain homey ambiance. Seth gulped, then looked down to the floor again.

  _You don’t deserve this_. His mind cried out. “ _You don’t deserve any of this_.” The voice in the back of his head always betrayed him.

_You don’t deserve Roman._

_I know_. Seth said back.

“Seth?” Roman said his name gently as he walked over to him. Seth managed to look up long enough to see Roman coming closer. His heart pounded in his chest when Roman stood in front of him, softly lifting his chin up so their eyes could meet. “Are you okay?” He asked it in the gentlest tone Seth’s ever heard from a man. As brown eyes bore in gray, Seth’s bad thoughts seem to be put on mute. It was like whenever Roman said anything to him, or looked at him a certain way, Seth felt safe. Safer than he’s felt with any man before... and that scared him.

“I’m okay, just a bit tired is all.” Seth found himself smiling softly at him. His nervous hands reached forward to grab Roman’s and place it in between his own. Roman breathed out softly at how easily their hands fit together. It was like Seth’s hand was made to be in his always. “I think I’m gonna head to bed, is that okay?”

“Yeah.” Roman nodded gently, “Yeah it’s fine. I’m actually pretty tired myself. Long drive and all.”  Roman was still looking at Seth after he finished speaking, and Seth was looking at him as well. Their hand holding became a little intense as Roman softly squeezed Seth’s hand. He noticed Seth’s blush that stained his cheeks, as well as the hand that he held was no longer shaking. Before Roman could think about what he was doing he pulled Seth in closer, then gently brought his hand to his lips… in a soft kiss.  Seth gasped when he did it, immediately pulling away from Roman, then looking down.

“I’m sorry.” Roman quickly apologized. “That was too forward of me, right? I-I…”

“No...” Seth barely said in a whisper. “It’s not you I just…” He didn’t even know what he was saying. “Goodnight Roman.” He finally said before he walked off towards the bedrooms.

“Goodnight Seth.” Roman said back sadly.

* * *

 Roman was lying in bed that same night, looking up at the ceiling. He was half naked, in nothing but a pair of boxer briefs with the covers half off of him. Roman looked at the clock on his nightstand and then sighed to himself. He fucked up. He knew he did. Even though it was just a kiss to Seth’s hand, he knew Seth wasn’t ready for that kind of thing. The guy was so emotionally damaged that Roman feared this all was too much too soon and maybe this was a big mistake. Roman breathed out heavily, and decided to call Dean. The one person he knew that was going to give it to him straight no matter what. Roman picked up his phone then dialed Dean’s number, hoping he would pick up.

“Ro!” Dean shouted his name over the phone. “Hey dude, how’s it going?”

“Hey Dean.” Roman was so happy to hear his voice. “I don’t know how it’s going actually. Because I think I fucked up already and it’s only been a couple of hours since we’ve been here.”

“That doesn’t surprise me.” Dean snorted, “You are like a ball of nerves around every guy you meet and you’re awkward as fuck. If I was gay I couldn’t deal with your ass.” He was only playing, but it didn’t stop Roman from laughing at his joke anyway.

“If you were gay we would already be dating so shut up.” Roman didn’t hear Dean argue with him about his statement so he decided to continue. “I kissed his hand, D. Then he pulled away. He pulled away and ran off towards the rooms, I completely fucked up this weekend without even meaning too.”

“Okay.” Dean sat up in bed, and Roman could hear his sheets ruffling over the phone. “Calm it down Fabio. Seth is probably freaking out because he hasn’t had someone touch him and mean it in a couple of years. Not saying I’m a psychiatrist, even though I totally should be one but uh, when shit like abuse happens to you, it gives you all types of fear and anxiety. Just chill out and give him time. He agreed to come there with you, right? So he’s not all PTSD’D out. If he wants it slow, _take it slow_.”

Roman knew that calling Dean was the right thing to do. Dean always seem to have the right answers after all. “You’re right.” Roman said, taking a deep breath out of his nose. “I need to just calm down and chill out.”

“Duh, basically.” Dean said back simply.

“Thanks Deano. I knew you’d give it to me straight.” Roman turned around in his bed so he could face his pillows. “You’re always right, D.”

“Not to sound like a broken fucking record here but duh.” Dean said with a smile, “Hey, just curious by the way, do you happen to have any syrup lying around your house? Or whipped cream, or even chocolate sauce by any chance?”

“I think I may have some honey in the top cupboard,” Roman answered him in a sleepy tone. “But I don’t know how you’ll get in, since I’m not home.”

“Yeah…” Dean said, as his voice trailed a bit. “You’re not are you?” His voice was dripping with sarcasm. Roman caught on pretty damn quickly to Dean’s suggestive tone, which made him sit up in bed, and prompted him to ask his best friend…

“Dean... are you in my house?”

“What? Who? Me?” Dean feigned innocence. “No, you know I would never do that.” Roman was beginning to believe his friend, but just as he was about to let him off the hook, he heard another voice in the background.

“Dean. Why do you have pictures of Roman all over your house?”

“REALLY DEAN?” Roman was now shouting, “You’re in my house with another woman? Do you know how dead you are?”

“Chill dude, my house is like a total dump right now. Yours is much cleaner and besides, it’s Naomi man. C’mon. It’s my chance alright?” Dean heard Naomi call to him again, “Ugh, I gotta go. Wish me luck that I get to eat the booty like groceries tonight!”

“Dean I swear to god if you fuck Naomi in my house I will- “Dean hung up before Roman got a chance to finish but he swore on his life that he was going to absolutely kill his best friend when he got home.

* * *

 When Roman woke up in the morning he didn’t know what to expect. He didn’t even know if Seth would still be there to be honest. He knew that he scared him last night with the whole kiss thing so Roman decided that the first thing he was going to do was apologize. After he brushed his teeth, Roman put on a simple tee and shorts then walked out of his room. As soon as he did, the smell of freshly made pancakes infiltrated his nostrils. Roman followed the smell towards his kitchen, where he saw Seth. He was trying to cook three things at once, still wearing the same clothes he wore yesterday. Roman didn’t want to startle him so he just cleared his throat, which caused Seth to turn around.

“Wow, it smells so good in here.” Roman said as he came a little closer.

“Thank you.” Seth smiled at him then focused back on breakfast. “Why don’t you take a seat. I still haven’t made the table because I didn’t know where you kept everything, but I promise as soon as I finish up here I’ll- “

“Seth.” Roman cut him off and came closer, slowly taking the spatula out of his hand. Seth looked up at him and saw the worry Roman held in his gray eyes. “You’re not a maid, nor do I expect you to have five-star breakfast already made for me before I wake up.” Roman turned towards the stove and effortlessly flipped a pancake, then another and smiled at Seth. “As you can see, I’m pretty good at the cooking thing all on my own.”

Seth gulped slowly. Particularly at the way Roman’s muscles contracted as he started to finish the breakfast.  Seth felt so dumb. He’s been so used to Randy telling him what to do for so long, he’s forgotten that he has free will. He looked down at his feet, nervously, ‘I’m sorry. It’s just that Randy makes me have breakfast up and ready for him. Everyday. I’m just used to it.”

“Well, I’m not Randy.” Roman said as he turned to look at him. “Okay?”

Seth smiled at Roman softly, then nodded, “Okay.” Silence crept between them as Seth watched Roman cook. He was amazed at how he did everything himself. Roman looked back at him every so often with a smile and for the first time in many years, Seth felt so incredibly carefree. He grabbed a spare spatula and came back to the stove to help Roman with the eggs. “Mind... if I help?” Seth asked softly.

“Of course not.” Was Roman’s answer.

* * *

 After they finished making breakfast, Roman and Seth made the table together and then started to eat. Seth watched as Roman carefully cut his pancakes into fours and then dipped them in syrup, before eating. The whole thing was so meticulously done, that it made Seth laugh.

“What’s so funny?” Roman inquired with a mouth full of pancake.

“Nothing,” Seth shook his head, “Just the way you eat pancakes... it’s so clean.”

“Oh,” Roman smiled, “Yeah, I’ve been eating them like that since I was a kid. Dean says it’s because I have secret OCD. I just like to think it’s because I like things organized.”

Seth giggled and nodded, scooping up some more eggs. It was Roman’s turn to watch him now, and he couldn’t stop thinking about how cute Seth’s laugh was.  Seth noticed him staring and that same blush from last night stained his tan cheeks again, making him that much more irresistible.

 Speaking of last night…

“I umm…” Roman coughed before he finished speaking, “I wanna apologize, for last night. It was too forward of me and I promised you no funny business and I mean it.”

“It’s fine.” Seth smiled, then shook his head. “I didn’t leave because I didn’t like it. It’s just…” He didn’t wanna continue the conversation. “Can we just start over? I don’t really feel like getting into this now.”

“Yeah, we can. How about, we finish eating, and then we can take a dip in the lake? It’s really nice out or maybe… we could go into town and I can show you around a bit?” Roman sipped on his coffee as he said the last part. He wasn’t totally insinuating that they go on a date, but he was totally hoping they could go on a date. But in the back of his mind he remembered what Dean said, if Seth wanted it slow, then they would take it slow. Seth just looked at him for a while with no answer. Roman was worried he may have shot himself in the foot again with the too much too soon gestures. “Or we can just stay in if you want? It’s totally up to you, I just want you to have some fun.” Roman got up before Seth could reply, so he could wash his empty plate. The silence in the room was replaced by the faucet turning on. Roman grabbed some dish soap and began to scrub silently

“I…” Seth stood up and came behind Roman. He watched as the guy he liked started scrubbing plates, getting his hands all wet, and soapy. Everything in Seth was telling him to not to say yes. _Roman wouldn’t like what he sees if I took off my clothes._ He whispered to himself. Was he right? The scars that burdened Seth’s body revealed years’ worth of pain, and torture. What would Roman say to that, what would Roman see in someone who was so battered he barely recognized himself anymore?

“… I don’t have a bathing suit.” Seth said quietly.

Roman stopped what he was doing and turned around with a smile.

“Don’t worry, I can help with that.”

* * *

 The sun beamed quick on Roman’s skin as he walked out towards the lake. He sat down on the grass and waited for Seth to come out. After they finished cleaning, Seth agreed to go swimming with him and even though Roman was ecstatic about that idea, he didn’t want Seth to feel like he was pressuring him to do this.  Roman took a deep breath and decided not to overanalyze this too much. What was going to happen was going to happen.

He just hoped he made the best out of it.

He waited for almost an hour in the hot sun by himself. There were a few mosquitoes and butterflies flying around him as he watched the still of the lake. Roman started to think that Seth might’ve changed his mind, and that’s when he heard his sliding glass door open then close again.

“Hi.” Seth said as he stood there, in Roman’s big white shirt and swim trunks that just barely fit him.

“Hey.” Roman said back. He stood up and walked over to him, smiling as he took the towels off of Seth’s shoulders. “Are you okay?”

“Y-yeah.” Seth nodded, “I’m okay.”

“Alright.” Roman smiled, “You ready for some fun?” Slowly he tore off his crisp white tee shirt and then tossed it on the grass, revealing a tight, muscular, tanned body. Seth couldn’t help but to look at Roman’s abs, which softly glistened underneath the warm glow of the sun. Roman smirked at Seth, then ran towards the lake. He jumped right in making a big splash as he did so. He was under the water for a couple of seconds before he rose up above it, like a Greek god coming down from Mount Olympus. 

“You coming in?” Roman asked Seth from the water. His hands slicked back some hair that was in his face, revealing a fresh watery smile.  Seth stood there for a second, watching Roman as his thoughts started to eat him alive once again.

_He’ll think you’re disgusting._

_He won’t want you once he sees your scars._

_He’ll never want someone as naïve as you._

Seth closed his eyes, trying to get his thoughts to calm down. It was just the water, and just Roman. If he didn’t want him after he saw Seth’s body, Seth would be crushed. But he couldn’t know, if he didn’t try. Seth took a deep breath, and kept his eyes closed as he slowly took off Roman’s shirt. He didn’t have to open his eyes to know that Roman was most definitely watching him. The shirt fell down onto the grass and as soon as it did, Seth’s eyes slowly opened. Roman was watching him, just like he thought he would be. But there were no looks of disgust as he saw the scars. There were no looks of pity either. Roman kept a small smile on his face then held out his hand for Seth.

Seth slowly walked over to the water, the wet grass crunched under his bare feet. His heart pounded faster than ever before as he took Roman’s hand and let him bring him fully into the water. Roman helped him in, then held Seth at the waist as they moved in deeper.  Seth breathed out heavily as Roman looked deep into his hazel eyes, then down towards Seth’s first noticeable scar on his neck.

Roman softly touched the bruise, his tan fingers scanning over it, and caressing it softly. Seth closed his eyes, waiting for the judgement, but instead, he felt soft lips kiss over the bruise. Seth’s eyes fluttered open, but instead of panicking, he let out the softest whimper possible. Roman brought him in closer, wrapping Seth’s legs around his waist. The two men just stared at each other for a long time, as the small waves of the lake carried their bodies towards the middle.

“You’re absolutely beautiful.” Roman whispered, as his hands touched yet another scar. This time on Seth’s back. It was the biggest one, from the time Randy beat him with a belt buckle. Seth could feel Roman’s fingers trailing down his back, but his eyes stayed glued to Roman’s. His mouth hung half open, and his breathing became uncontrollable as Roman caressed his scars, like he had the power to heal them in his fingertips.

“Y-you are too.” Seth whispered back, taking his own hands and running them through Roman’s wet hair. They found a home inside of the wet black locks, securing himself in Roman’s arms.

“Seth…” Roman said his name so desperately, like he almost couldn’t breathe.

“Yeah?” Seth asked back softly.

“Can I kiss you?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1000 views, and 81 kudos wow, I'm so amazed. Thank you guys so much. There's more to come, please if you can leave a comment and kudos! -Melle


	7. Butterflies.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> you give me butterflies, inside, inside.

_"Can I kiss you?"_

Seth hasn't heard those words in a very long time. No man has asked his permission for a kiss since his best friend Marek, in 11th grade. Seth had come over to his house to play madden and as he was beating Marek in their third game in a row, his best friend looked at him, and simply asked Seth if he could kiss him. Seth blushed and said no, but Marek stole a kiss from his lips anyway. He was the first man to take what he wanted from Seth when he said no, and he wasn’t the last.

Now?

The sun beamed directly on both men and Seth's heart beat steady as he looked at Roman. Those gray eyes stayed on him. Encapsulating Seth with his gaze and his protective hands, that were securing themselves around his body. Roman was waiting for an answer. Seth could tell by the way his eyes lingered from his lips to his face over and over again.  The wave of the lake drew them closer to the edge where the dock was. Seth found himself leaned against the wood as he and Roman silently looked at each other.

 _I want his lips on mine._ For once Seth's conscience agreed with him. Those beautiful, dark pink lips that were sun kissed and as ripe as fresh picked fruit, were waiting for an answer.

 _You can do this._ Seth told himself.   
_No I can't._ He argued.

Yes, you can _.... just try._

Roman slowly let go of one side of Seth, but only a to push some water out of his face. "Hey." He started to say, softly cupping the side of Seth's face so that he was looking right into his eyes. "If that was out of line for me to ask, I apologize -" Roman began.

"No." Seth shook his wet head slowly, grabbing hold of the hand that was on him, caressing it softly. His whole body fought against his mind as he looked up into Roman's beautiful deep gray eyes with worry, excitement and fear.

"No?" Roman asked back softly.

Seth shook his head. "I want you to... k-kiss me." As soon as the words came out of Seth's mouth, he could feel a certain tension build up as he looked up into Roman's eyes. Roman breathed out softly, then smiled as he pulled Seth in. _He's gonna hurt me._ Seth said as he closed his eyes in fear of what’s to come.

 Would he? Would Roman just... do the same thing that Randy did?

"Open your eyes." He heard Roman ask him softly. Seth opened them, looking up to see Roman still smiling at him. The bigger man made Seth watch as he bent his head down, pressing their foreheads together gently. Seth's heart was beating a mile a minute while Roman exhaled softly. He could physically hear Roman gulp as his gray eyes looked onto those perfect pink lips of Seth's. The already thick tension was rising, to a level of no return for both men.  Roman looked into those hazel seas one final time before he softly caressed his lips over Seth's.

 _Fuck._ It was just a simple caress and their lips barely touched but Seth felt the fire. He felt it burning and he needed more. Roman went slow though, his hand cupped Seth's face then he nipped. _So soft, so gentle, so exploring._ He nipped at his lips like he was trying to explore every inch of Seth's taste before he dived in and took it all. Seth let out a short breath then slowly closed his eyes as Roman pressed his full lips onto his own. The tension between the two men erupted into a series of soft, wet, chaste kisses. Seth never felt so much fire and pleasure from just a kiss in his life. Roman's lips were everything he imagined them to be. Soft, gentle, protective.

 _“Mmm_.” He heard Roman moan. Fucking hell, Seth has never made a man moan from a kiss before. He felt Roman’s tongue swipe gently across his bottom lip and slowly, Seth opened his mouth and let Roman in for the first time; letting his tongue softly play with his own. It was Seth's turn to moan in Roman's mouth as their tongue entwined, and their noses bumped.  There was nothing but the sound of the soft lake behind them and soft moans as Seth's legs pulled Roman in closer by his waist and that's when he felt it.

_Roman's erection._

He could feel it near his own growing one and the way it felt was big, and fucking thick too. Seth immediately got nervous. He gasped, then stopped their kisses and slowly pushed Roman away. Roman stilled himself in the water and then their eyes opened, both men looking at each other.

"Did I do something wrong?" Roman asked, trying to come closer to Seth once more.

"No." Seth shook his head gently then swam over to the edge, jumping out of the lake. He didn’t say anything else as he got out, and ran towards the house. Roman watched him go, and once Seth was through the sliding glass door Roman’s big hands splashed hard across the water.

“Fuck.” Roman yelled out. “Fuck I fucked up.” He swam over to the dock and got out, running after Seth.

* * *

 “Seth?” Roman called out his name as he entered through the glass door. He walked towards the rooms and saw Seth sitting on the edge of his bed, still soaking wet. “Hey.” Roman spoke softly. He slowly approached Seth, moving to sit on the bed next to him. Seth didn’t move as the bed dipped or when Roman sat right next to him, invading his space. “Are you okay?” Roman asked after a slow, shallow breath.

Seth said nothing back. He wasn’t okay, but he didn’t know how to tell Roman the truth. He didn’t know how to tell Roman what truly made him afraid in the lake.

After waiting another two minutes for Seth to say something, Roman sighed, and pushed some of his hair behind his ear. “Look, if I did anything wrong, or if I read the signs wrong just let me -”

“No.” Seth said again, voice barely above a whisper. “You didn’t do anything wrong Roman.” He gulped, and looked up at wondering gray eyes. “You did everything right.” He admitted, “I w-wanted to kiss you and I wanted you to kiss me too.”

Seth’s confession had Roman almost smiling. He wanted too, that was for sure, but he knew that this was not a time to be cocky. Not when Seth was hurting. “Then why pull away?” Roman hoped that didn’t come out as frustrated as it did in his head. “If you wanted me, like I know you do, the way I want you? Why run?”

“Because…” Seth slowly stood up and held his shivering shoulders for warmth. “I’m married okay? I shouldn’t be here with you. This is wrong.” Seth felt the lie come out of his mouth too easy. He looked over at Roman who seemed disappointed in his answer. Like he could tell Seth wasn’t telling him the truth.  

“We both know that’s not why you ran.” Roman said as he slowly stood up, and walked off towards the bathrooms. Seth was frozen in time, holding onto himself for dear life as he watched Roman walk off. Where was he going? Did he want Seth to follow?

Roman came back with what looked like a big red beach towel. He walked towards Seth slowly. Seth watched him wrap the towel around him, then gently he pulled Seth in. Their eyes caught once more and all of a sudden Seth felt like Roman wasn’t just looking at him, but into his soul.

“Tell me why you ran away.” Roman asked again. “And don’t lie to me this time.”

“You…” Seth could barely look at him as the words forced themselves out of his mouth. “You had an erection.” Seth admitted, looking away.

“Yeah, and you had one too.” Roman said back with a smile. “That’s usually what happens when two people get turned on by each other.”

Seth blushed, then cleared his throat. “I… haven’t made a guy hard on purpose in almost two years.” His confession came out weakly, he really thought Roman was going to judge him now. “My husband forces me to give him blow jobs, but not because he wants me. Because he wants sex. That’s all I am to him.” Those hazel eyes looked up into gray, scared and glazed over. He didn’t know why he admitted that. Roman would judge. Everyone would if they knew. “That’s all I will ever be.”

“Seth.” Roman said his name gently. “Listen to me okay? You’re more than his sex slave and you’re worth more than how he treats you. That kiss was the best kiss I’ve had in years. But I don’t want to use you for sex, or anything like that. I wouldn’t care if we never had sex. That’s not important to me. What is, is your consent. So if I ever get the pleasure of touching your body the way you want me too…  I will cherish every morsel, and treat you like you deserve to be treated. All day, all night, however you want it, whenever you want it.”

Seth gulped as he heard Roman speak. Fuck, he was so wrong. Roman didn’t judge him. Roman didn’t feel pity. Roman saw him as desirable. Even through the scars. Emotional and physical.

Seth was wanted.

To Roman, Seth was human.

“K-kiss me again.” Seth softly stuttered. “I won’t pull away. I promise.”

Roman smiled at him then leaned down and ghosted his lips over Seth’s. He kept his eyes open and watched the brunette close his in anticipation. Roman barely touched his lips, softly he teased the younger man, then he stopped and kissed Seth’s cheek. “I think this time, you’re gonna have to earn another kiss.” Roman teased gently. Seth’s eyes fluttered open and he smiled, playfully punching Roman in the chest.

“What do I have to do to earn it?” Seth asked softly.

“Come to dinner with me. Tonight. Let’s go on a real date.”

Seth’s heart fluttered and his stomach felt empty as Roman held him at the waist. He hasn’t felt this good, happy or safe in years. Seth forgot what it felt like to be wanted by someone.

“What do you say?” Roman asked with a smile. “Would you like to go on a date with me?”

 _He won’t hurt me_. Seth told himself. _He cares about me._

Seth nodded gently, and reached up so that his arms were around Roman’s neck. “Yes.” He said it confidently. “Yes , Roman I’ll go on a date with you.”

* * *

 Later on that evening, Roman was getting dressed in his own room, getting ready to go on a date with Seth. He stood in his mirror, looking for something nice to wear but he couldn’t quite figure out what worked. So Roman decided to what he always does when he’s in a jam.

Call his best friend.

“Yo.” Dean answered his phone after a few rings.

“Hey Deano.” Roman said back with a smile. “I need your help.”

“Oh god. I knew this day would come. Okay look. When a man loves another man they decide to consummate that love by having intense butt sex.”

“I know how to have sex you idiot.” Roman couldn’t help but to laugh at his best friend.

“Do you though? The closest person to your dick in recent memory has been me when we platonically cuddle.”

“Shut up and just listen?” Roman sighed, turning to look in the mirror at his abs. “Seth agreed to go on a date with me tonight. I wanna look good but I have no idea what I’m gonna wear.”

“Okay I can totally help with that.” Roman could hear Dean sit up in bed and he wondered if he was still in his house. Actually, no. Roman wasn’t going to think about that because he already planned on killing Dean when he got home. “You may not know this Ro, but you look really fucking hot in tight shirts. Not too tight, but when it’s just tight enough to see that you are working with some serious abs and muscles underneath your clothes? It’s almost worth going gay for.”

Roman couldn’t help but blush at Dean’s description of him. He couldn’t believe his straight best friend said he was worth going gay for. “Dean… do you have something to tell me?” Roman asked, chuckling softly.

“Yeah, you’re my best friend and all but given one night, approximately three bottles of whiskey and a couple of beers, I could totally power bottom the shit out of you.” The two best friends laughed for a long time, then Roman went to the closet and pulled out his long a nice crisp black polo shirt. He popped on some jeans too, putting Dean on speaker as he got dressed.

“I can’t believe you’re actually going on a date with a guy you really like.” Roman could hear Dean fake sob over the phone. “I feel like a proud dad right now. Make sure you at least get a kiss tonight.”

“What if… I already did?” Roman paused from putting on his shoes to pick up the phone. He took Dean off speaker and then smiled to himself.

“Wait you got a kiss?” Dean asked, the excitement in his voice so overly present right now.

“Yeah I did-” Roman sentence got cut off as Seth knocked on his door. “Hold on D.” Roman told him as he stood up and opened the door. Seth was dressed in the same clothes he wore that day that Randy brought him to the gala. But Roman didn’t care. He looked gorgeous. He even put his hair up in a bun and shaved his beard. Roman eyed him up and down, jaw clenched tight as he tried to control himself from kissing Seth right then and there.

“Seth…” Roman said his name breathlessly.  “You look absolutely amazing.”

A blush stained Seth’s cheeks and of course there was the smile only this man could put on his face. “Thank you.” He said softly. His eyes then slowly took in Roman’s appearance as well. His shirt was the perfect amount of tight and loose, letting Seth see just hints of muscle. Even though they were both shirtless in the lake a couple of hours ago, seeing Roman like this… was turning Seth on.

_Wait… was he actually getting turned on?_

“You look really… good too.” His voice got small as he complemented Roman. He shyly looked down, but Roman just lifted his face back up to meet his own again.

“Let me put my shoes on then we can go. I hope you like steak.” Roman pulled away, then looked down at his phone realizing he hadn’t hung up on Dean yet. He quickly ended the call then went over to the bed to finish putting on his shoes.

“I haven’t had a good steak in years.” Seth told him softly.

Roman finished putting on his shoes and grabbed his wallet and his light jacket. He took Seth’s hand and smiled gently, kissing it. “Don’t worry, they are the best steaks in town.”

Roman wasn’t lying when he said that this steak house had the best steaks in town. Steak never tasted anything so damn good before. He had the filet mignon while Roman settled for the porterhouse. Roman never seen Seth happier as he chowed down on his steak. They ate together in comfortable silence, soft smiles and blushes were exchanged as they finished their meals. It was like they were communicating without words. Saying everything that needed to be said with just a simple glance.

Roman paid handsomely for their meal, then he and Seth walked down the street to a small ice cream shop called _Dollops._ Roman held the door open for Seth then he took his hand again once they were both inside.

“You can order anything you want. Everything is so good here.” Roman said while gently caressing Seth’s hand.

“I don’t know.” Seth shyly replied. He wasn’t allowed to eat ice cream at home. Rand wanted him at a certain weight and he didn’t like sweets so Seth hasn’t had ice cream in years. “W-what’s your favorite?”

“Any other day I would say chunky monkey in a heartbeat. But when I come here I get honey pistachio. It’s creamy, and really, really good.”

Seth smiled as Roman spoke. It did sound really good. “Then I’ll have what you’re having.” He said softly.

Roman smirked back at Seth then walked up to the counter.  “Hi. Two honey pistachio’s please.” The cashier smiled at them and then nodded, walking over to give them two scoops in two cups. She put a small orange spoon in then handed them over the counter.

“That’ll be 8.52 please.” He said to Roman.

As Roman took out his card and swiped, the cashier looked at Seth and awkwardly smiled. “You two are really cute.” He whispered to Seth and Roman. “We don’t get too many gay couples around these parts. How long have you been together?”

Seth and Roman looked at each other in that moment, and both men smiled as if they just wordlessly agreed to something. “For as long as I can remember.” Roman answered for the both of them. “Right babe?”

Seth blushed and nodded his head, “Yeah. It’s been a long time.” He felt Roman grab his hand and they waved at the cashier who couldn’t stop smiling back at them.

“He was sweet.” Seth said as he followed Roman. He thought they were going back to the car but Roman took a turn, towards a small, but modest park.  “Where are we going?”

“Yeah. It’s probably because he was gay himself. Closeted but still gay.” Roman lead him all the to the end of the park, where a row of two benches stayed. “Over there.” He said as he walked over to the bench right in the middle. Seth sat down next to him, and smiled curiously.

“Okay why these benches? There are some in front of the park.” Seth questioned him, then took a scoop of ice cream.

“My mom brought me here when I was a kid.” Roman said, turning his head so he and Seth’s eyes could meet. “She would take me away from the rest of my family when we would come up here on family vacations and bring me to this spot in the park. Then she would tell me to look.” Roman pointed straight ahead and as Seth’s eyes followed he saw a bunch of lake houses lit up from far away. It was a beautiful sight. The golden glow from each house reflected on the lake, making it shine, even in the darkness.

“Wow. It’s really beautiful Ro.” Seth whispered to him gently.

“Yeah, it is. She wanted to remind me that even though everyone around me was closed minded, the world was so much bigger than their views. She’s the reason I am who I am today.” Roman ate some of his ice cream then slowly he moved closer towards Seth. He and Seth were knee to knee now as they looked at the view in front of them. Seth smiled at him, then gently he laid his head on Roman’s shoulder. Roman looked down at Seth, then nervously he wrapped his arm around Seth’s waist. There was more silence this time, both men still wordless as they looked at scenery in front of them and at the same time both men tried to figure out why they seem to fit together so perfectly.

* * *

 Roman drove them both back to the lake house after spending about an hour in each other’s arms at the park. In the car Seth let Roman hold his hand while driving and kiss his hand whenever they stopped at red lights. It was the best date Seth has ever had. No one had shown him how good it felt to truly be wanted the way Roman did.  No man who has ever come in his life has made falling for someone as simple as it felt for Seth when he was with Roman.

 _Love is supposed to be easy?_ Seth’s conscience laughed at him.

 _Who knew_.

Roman had walked Seth to the door they both stood outside of it, idly looking around. There was no awkwardness. Just a fear of what could possibly come next.

“I had a really good time tonight.” Seth admitted softly. He looked up into gray eyes and he smiled, as he leaned against the door. “Thank you, Roman. For everything.” Seth meant it. He couldn’t thank him enough.

“Don’t thank me just yet.” Roman said as he closed whatever space was left between them. Seth looked up at him with nervous eyes, body and soul. But he wasn’t scared. Apart of him knew, Roman wouldn’t hurt him. Roman looked into his eyes then at Seth’s lips. He softly pulled Seth in by his small waist then gave him a small meaningful kiss. Seth had been yearning for Roman’s lips on his again after this morning and now they he had them, he didn’t want to let go. He allowed himself to be completely taken in Roman’s arms, and his kisses became heavier. They panted and moaned against each other’s lips as tongues and teeth clashed.

Seth was gently pushed against Roman’s door, and when he hit it, he looked up into Roman’s eyes. Those lust glazed gray eyes that wanted to protect him. That wanted Seth to be his and you know what?

Seth wanted to give it to him.

He felt Roman’s hands graze down his sides, so gentle, so soft. Then down they went, towards the curve of Seth’s ass. He was gently squeezing his sides, but Roman wouldn’t go any further without permission. Nervously, Seth nodded his okay, and that’s when he felt it. Roman’s big hands grabbing both his asscheeks. Seth breathed rapidly in Roman’s mouth as he felt Roman touch him. His hands explored, alternating between squeezing gently and cupping. Soon he was lifted off of his feet, and those hands held him at the ass as they leaned against the door.

“Roman.” Seth whispered between kisses to his lips, neck and body.

“Yeah?” Roman asked gently, stopping so he could look at Seth.

“Take me inside.”

xxx

Meanwhile, miles away back at the Seth’s home. The phone kept ringing off the hook. Randy wondered why Seth didn’t answer, but maybe he was sleeping. So Randy left him a voicemail.

_“Hey… um…babe, uh It looks like I get to come home a day early. So I expect to see you tomorrow night. Have the home looking good and chicken ready for me when I get there.”_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh-oh. *gasp emoji* What's going to happen now?  
> Thank you for your continued support - Melle


	8. You and Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'Cause it's you and me... and all of the people with nothing to do, nothing to lose...  
> and it's you and me and all of the people and I don't know why...
> 
> I can't keep my eyes off of you.

****Roman had the softest lips.

They were hot, the suction of his perfect breath surrounded Seth as he breathed near his mouth. They were warm, the tepid feeling of fresh baked cookie dough gave Seth that sense of home when he got carried towards Roman’s room.

He opened his worried hazel eyes and there he saw gray looking back at him. Seth breathed softly near Roman’s mouth, and slowly his shaky hands reached up and burrowed through Roman’s silky black locks, until they were stuck there. Roman smiled, a soft smile that made Seth feel safe. He held him close against his body as he walked them into his room.

The door closed behind them, and that’s when Seth was put on his feet again. He stood by the door, and breathed heavily as Roman took two steps back. Seth watched him take those steps, while Roman’s lips cracked into a small smile right before he slowly took off his shirt.

Seth slightly gasped as he looked at Roman’s arms. They were almost as big as Seth was, but somehow Roman managed to be lean everywhere else. He had the body type of a Greek god. Seth wanted to bite his lip, but he fought it. What if Roman thought he was lame for being so turned on already?

Those same two steps Roman took back were taken forward again. He towered over Seth by just a little, and there was that smile again. This time when he smiled, Seth smiled. It was faint, barely there but still a smile.

“Take my undershirt off?” Roman spoke softly as he looked down at Seth. He knew he was asking a serious thing of the younger man, and if he was uncomfortable doing it, Roman would back off quickly.

Seth looked at him for just a second, then softly he nodded. His breath was even heavier now as he and Roman locked eyes. Hazel stayed on gray as Seth pulled Roman’s wife beater out of his jeans and slowly pulled it up off his body. It came up off his shoulders, and then fell to the floor.

Seth almost lost his breath as he looked at that thick upper body. Roman’s abs clenched gently as he breathed, his golden skin shining against the dim light in the room. Seth looked up into Roman’s eyes finally, and when he did, he noticed Roman looking at him the same way.

Excited, scared, nervous… happy.

“May I?” Seth heard Roman ask softly. 

Seth looked down at his own clothes and then back at Roman before he nodded. Roman came closer to him then slowly he started to unbutton his shirt. Seth closed his eyes as Roman got closer to the last button. He didn’t look like Roman. He knew Roman understood this but he still was so insecure. Two years of hurt marked his skin.

How could anyone want that?

His shirt came down his shoulders slowly, and when it did, he heard Roman breathed out heavily. Seth’s eyes slowly opened and the first thing he saw was Roman staring at him intensely. He opened his mouth to say something… maybe to apologize for not looking like a model or whatever Roman was used too but he didn’t get a chance to say anything because Roman had gently pulled him forward, into his arms.

“Beautiful,” Roman mumbled in a short kiss. Seth tried to kiss him back but the kiss was fleeting. His big hands gently tugged at Seth’s belt then little by little his slacks came down until Seth was standing there in nothing but a pair of white briefs.

Roman smiled when he saw Seth trying to cover up his body. He knew he must’ve been uncomfortable so he made quick work of his own pants, then came back to him. His large hand caught Seth at the back, and Roman held on, and softly he licked his bottom lip.

“Roman… I…” Seth stuttered, he could barely tell him what he really wanted to tell him. He wanted to thank him, and tell him that even though he was scared, he wanted this. He wanted Roman more than he’s wanted any man in his entire life.

 “It’s okay, you don’t have to say anything,” Roman assured him. He knew what Seth was trying to say. He didn’t need to explain himself. “I just have one question…”

“Seth… do you trust me?” Roman asked softly.

 “Yes,” Seth spoke softly. He would’ve hesitated if it were any other man. But not this one. His head was spinning and his eyes were almost glazed over but his heart beat was steady. He wanted this, whatever it was...

Seth was finally ready.

The side of Roman’s lips formed a small smile as he picked Seth off of his feet and caught his lips in his own in a small kiss. Seth wrapped his arms around Roman’s shoulders as he kissed him back as gently as Roman was kissing him.

They fell on the bed together, with Roman on top of Seth, and Seth looking up into those big gray eyes. Roman smiled for the millionth time that night. His hands framed Seth’s face and his body laid on top of Seth’s softly. They were breathing in each other’s mouths as they stared. Roman wanted to touch him so badly, but he would wait until Seth gave him the okay.

Seth unlocked his hands from around Roman’s neck and slowly let them journey down his body. He watched Roman grunt, in pure sexual frustration as Seth stopped, right before he reached Roman’s straining erection.

“C-can I?” Seth asked nervously.  

Slowly, Roman nodded; and once Seth got the okay his let his hand fall to a place it hasn’t purposely ventured to his years. Seth’s fingers caressed over the covered erection, and then it was cupped in his big hand. Roman released a small moan near Seth’s mouth and with that moan, Roman kissed him again. Seth couldn’t believe how big Roman’s dick felt in his hands, or how amazing it felt to slowly stroke as they made out in Roman’s bed. He could hear the physically restraint from Roman as they kissed, he wanted more but he was letting Seth control the pace.

He was completely hard in Seth’s hands now. Seth could hear the grunts coming from Roman as he laid his head on Seth’s shoulder. He knew he had him on the brink, and they haven’t even taken off their underwear yet. That type of control that Roman was allowing Seth to have, was turning Seth on. He could feel himself straining against his own underwear, something he hasn’t felt in a long time.

“Fuck!” Roman whispered against Seth’s shoulder. He was coming undone just by Seth’s hand. Roman’s lips caught Seth’s shoulder, and then his neck was taken into his mouth. He sucked slowly on it, marking this married man as his own. Seth moaned out softly, at the same time releasing his hold on Roman’s erection. He felt Roman lift up his leg, then gently he grinded against Seth, giving him that small amount of friction that Seth had been yearning for.

“Roman!” Seth said breathlessly every time he felt Roman’s dick against his own.  Roman slowly released Seth’s neck then started to kiss down that beautifully scarred body. He kissed the scar on Seth’s shoulder, the scar on his arm, then the one right near his belly button. Seth’s mouth hung open as he watched Roman treat him like glass, perfect, but not shatterproof.

He kissed the scars near his legs, hips and feet. He kissed away years of pain, hurt and agony. Seth no longer felt the sting of each scar as he looked at Roman. Now, in this bed with a man who wasn’t his husband, he felt at home, cared for, protected and loved. Roman kissed his inner thighs, then nuzzled his face near Seth’s erection. He heard Seth moan, and that’s when he knew, he had his consent.

So he hooked two fingers into Seth’s underwear and slowly pulled them down. They came off of his legs, and then were tossed onto the floor. A faint blush stained Seth’s chest as Roman watched him. He was naked, legs open and waiting. The Samoan man didn’t fight the way his breath released as he saw Seth open his legs for him, and the way he sat up, and slowly took down Roman’s underwear.

Their eyes remained locked as Roman was stripped, and Seth leaned down to kiss his hip bone. His head fell back from such a simple kiss, when he looked down again and saw him licking his lips at his erection, Roman was gone.

He was going to claim Seth tonight, whether it was right…

Or wrong.

There was silence as Roman got back into bed with Seth. He let Roman in between his legs and they just... stared at each other for a moment. Roman cupped his face in his hands, and all he saw as he looked at him was someone he wanted to be with for a very long time. He saw a future with Seth. He saw a nice house, not as big as the one he had now, but modest. He saw a big dog and a backyard. He saw Seth smiling always.

Those were his fantasies.

In reality, Seth was married. He was with another man, someone who didn’t deserve him one bit. Someone who saw light in Seth and tried to snuff it out in drunken beatings. Roman caressed his thumb over Seth’s cheek and that’s when Seth slowly smiled. The smile he didn’t do often, but when he did, there was that light, the flickering one that Randy tried to fade away. It was dim, but still there. Roman wanted it to shine always.

“Kiss me,” Seth asked him gently.

Roman was more than happy to oblige. He kissed those lips he wanted for his own, and when he did, legs wrapped around his waist, trapping Roman in with his need, and his affection. He pulled away breathless after a few small moments, then looked at the object of his affection, softly touching his lips.

“Are you sure you want this?” Roman had to ask. This would change everything. If had Seth, he wouldn’t let him go. He’d fight for him; from Randy or anyone else.

“I know I want you.” Seth answered as he ran his hands through Roman’s hair. “Make love to me?”

Roman couldn’t deny Seth, or that careful look in his eye. He kissed him again, then turned Seth over on his stomach. Seth felt Roman arching his back then he felt small kisses up and down his spine. He shuttered softly against Roman’s lips, his own wide open as he waited. Roman spread apart his cheeks to find that beautifully puckered entrance of Seth’s. He licked his lips at it softly, then leaned down to take one long lick of the inside of Seth’s ass. Seth moaned out in pleasure. Randy never did this, actually he’s never had this done before. Roman held his cheeks in both hands as he pleasured that small hole, getting Seth wetter than he’s ever been before.

It felt so good, Roman noticed Seth trying to stroke his own erection while Roman ate him out. It was the hottest thing Roman’s ever saw. His tongue thrusted slow in that beautiful pink hole until he felt it open up for him, and contract against his tongue. Roman smirked against Seth’s ass then gave one cheek a nice hard squeeze, which made Seth moan and stroke himself faster. He kissed back up Seth’s body and then kissed his shoulder softly. Seth stopped jerking himself off long enough to kiss Roman’s lips. As they were kissing he could hear Roman open is night stand drawer, then close it again. He had opened his eyes and saw a magnum condom, and lube.

Seth smiled at how prepared Roman was. He was actually grateful for it because Randy was never thoughtful like this. They made out slowly as Roman placed the condom on and slicked himself up with lube. He grunted as he stroked his lubed up dick slowly, then stopped, and pulled Seth to him by his side.

They looked at each other, once again talking without saying a word. Roman lifted Seth’s leg just a bit and slowly he slid inside of him. Seth winced a bit at Roman’s size, but his pain was kissed away, as Roman slowly started thrusting in him. He moaned against Roman’s mouth, as Roman kept a steady pace and held him protectively at the waist.

“You... feel… so… good.” Seth managed to mumble against Roman’s lips.

“Fuck you feel even better… Seth...” Roman called out his named as he went deeper inside of him. Gone, was that shy, hurt, scared man who was afraid of what was going to happen if he let himself be loved. He was now replaced by a guy who couldn’t stop kissing him, a guy who kept moaning in his mouth and telling Roman that it was so damn good. Roman released Seth’s lips for a second to bite his shoulder, marking him there as well. Seth moaned out at the bite, and in return he grabbed Roman’s hair and gently pulled as Roman’s strokes started to stab right at his prostate. It felt so good. Seth hasn’t had this type of pleasure in a long, long time.

“Fuck! I’m close,” Roman admitted in his ear. Seth nodded, cause’ he was close too. He held on to Roman as he felt him go harder inside of him. That thick dick was bringing Seth to the brink, his own dick was barely touched yet he could feel himself about to cum. Roman stroked him until Seth came first, and then he came right after, spilling hot white cum into the condom inside of Seth. They looked at each other as Roman rode out his orgasm, hands locked and eyes connected as they slowly came down from their high.

They kissed again once Roman stopped moving in him, and in that kiss Seth felt his whole body tingle. It was like he was alive again, he could feel things again for the first time. He wasn’t as numb as he used to be… and he knew it had everything to do with Roman Reigns.

“You okay?” Roman whispered softly, while still very much inside of Seth.  Seth looked at him through half lidded hazel eyes and nodded. He wiped the sweat from his brow and then leaned back against Roman with a smile.

“I’m okay,” He said back softly.

They gave each other long looks of adoration and love before Roman pulled out, and got up off the bed. Seth hazily laid back against Roman’s pillows, and breathed out softly. Never has he had someone care for him the way this man does. Never has he had anyone want him the way Roman just showed him he did.  He’s been in pain for two years of his life… maybe just maybe it was time for something good to happen to him.

Maybe Roman was that something good.

Roman came back from the bathroom, and jumped into bed with Seth. He got in between his legs and Seth could stop the smile on his face as Roman kissed him again.

“Seth…” Roman said as he looked down at him.

“Yeah?” Seth asked softly.

“I don’t know if this sounds weird or too early but… I might be falling for you.” Roman said it shyly. He didn’t know how Seth would respond to this so he shook his head and tried to backtrack, “I mean I don’t know if I am I just…”

“Hey…” Seth stopped him from saying anything else. “I think… I might be falling for you too.”

Both men looking at each other with a blush, and then they kissed. A kiss that was the beginning of something new that was scary and different for the both of them.

* * *

 

“Seth?” Randy came home late that night and the first thing he did was call for Seth. “Hey babe bring me my slippers and a beer!” Randy yelled again, with no answer from Seth who usually answers right away. Curiously, Randy put his bags down by the door and then made his way upstairs.

“Babe?” He called out, searching all six rooms for his husband. He wasn’t in any one of them. Randy felt himself getting angry as he stalked down the stairs and ran towards the kitchen to see if Seth was preparing a meal or something for him… but there was no Seth. Not in the rooms, not in the kitchen... nowhere in the house.

Randy searched to see if Seth left a note to say he went to the supermarket but there was no note either. It was making Randy furious. He grunted loudly, then violently picked up his phone and called the one person he knew Seth could be with. His best friend.

“Hello, Balor-Zayn residence.” Finn’s husband, Sami picked up the phone. Randy held back being mean to him, because he could hear a baby giggle in the background.

“Um, hey. This is Seth’s husband… Randy?”

“Oh.” Randy could hear the drop of delightful tone in Sami’s voice. He tried to ignore it. “How can I help you, Randall?”

“Can I speak to your husband please?” Randy asked, almost losing his patience.

“He’s still at work I’m afraid. Is there anything I can help you with?”

“Look,” Randy had completely lost all will to be nice now, “Where the fuck is Seth? Is he there because he should be home by now and I’m looking for him!”

“Well Seth isn’t here; Finn hasn’t seen him since the last time you allowed him too. Now do not call my home again.” Sami hung up on Randy quickly which only fueled Randy’s anger. He went to the fridge and took out his chilled bottle of Smirnoff, and then got a glass.

He didn’t know where the fuck Seth was, but when he got home… he was in for a very rude awakening.

* * *

 

 “I wish you would at least let me walk you in.” Roman pouted as he and Seth sat three or four blocks away from Seth’s house. They got back about an hour ago, but once they got back to the city, they both decided on an impromptu makeout session which lasted a little too long. Except, Seth was happy it did. He had felt sparks all throughout his body as they kissed and when Roman pulled away, the sparks stayed as they looked into each other’s eyes.

“Nosy neighbors remember? Besides, if you came in, I wouldn’t want you to leave and Randy’s coming back tomorrow and that wouldn’t end well for either of us.” Seth softly caressed Roman’s face then kissed him one last time. “Thank you everything Roman. For the best trip I’ve had in a long time and for... um you know…” Seth blushed shyly.

“Don’t worry, I know,” Roman smirked shamelessly, “… and you’re welcome. Text me when you get in okay? So I can shamelessly flirt with you until I get to see you again.”

Seth blushed at that then nodded shyly. He pulled Roman in then gave his lips one more lasting kiss. “I needed one for the road…” He said with a smile. “Bye, Roman.”

“Bye gorgeous.” Roman said back softly.

He watched Seth get out and take his bags then he walked down the street. Once he was out of sight, Roman drove away. Seth was all smiles as he walked into his house. Randy would be back tomorrow but he didn’t care one bit. Seth now knew what love was supposed to feel like. It had no pain, no fear and regrets.  He didn’t know how he was going to finally free himself of Randy’s physical hold on him but one thing Seth knew for sure was…

He was finally ready to let go.

He had someone who wanted to treat him like he longed to be treated, and with Roman’s affection came a confidence, Seth never knew he had. Seth felt a small chill as he thought about Roman… his lips on his neck, his mouth on him, his dick deep inside of him as Seth moaned his name. Seth bit his lip, turning on the light and when he did his heart almost stopped right then and there.

 Randy was home, a day early… sitting in his lazy boy, with a drink in his right hand.

“R-randy?” Seth stuttered slowly. He couldn’t believe he was actually there. “You’re… home early?”

“You can say that.” Randy nodded, slowly placing his drink down on the table next to him. “Now let me ask you this…” His voice was dangerously low, “Where the _fuck_ were you Seth? And before you lie to me, I called your faggot best friend, Finn. He said you weren’t there, and then I called your stupid ass parents and they told me you weren’t there either. So tell me… before I choke _the life out of you_ … where _were_ you?”

Seth saw the look on Randy’s face. He was beyond angry. Beyond upset. His ice cold blue eyes looked murderous, and the target was going to be Seth.

 He always knew this day would come… where it was going to be his life if he ever truly wanted to be free of Randy. He just wished he got a chance to say goodbye to everyone before this moment happened.  He couldn’t avoid it now, and two days of sun, bliss and happiness with Roman couldn’t make up for the violence he saw awaiting in Randy’s eyes.

There was no stopping that look on his face, or the way his fist balled up against the arm of the couch. Seth’s breath hitched as he stood there silently, trying to figure out what to say.

“I…” Seth gulped slowly, “I was with another man, Randy. A man who isn’t you. Someone who treats me right and unlike you, he isn’t a raging alcoholic with issues about his own homosexuality. And you know what? I let him _have_ me, Randy. _Twice_. He fucked me with the ring you gave me, still permanently on my ringer and he was _better_ than you. He _is_ better than you will ever be, and no matter what you do to me tonight, _nothing_ will ever change that.”

Seth let out a tear as he said the words.

He was visibly shaking.

This was it… the moment in his life where everything was going to change forever.

It was do or die for Seth. He had a choice to make. He could let Randy win, or he could finally… fight back.

So this time when Randy’s fists connected with his face Seth and he fell down…

He finally got back up again.

“I’ll kill you!” Randy screamed as he took Seth by the neck and slammed him against the wall.

“ _Try it_ … asshole.” Seth shouted back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s time guise… will Seth finally fight back or is he doomed? Comment are welcomed! Ily! :3 Side bar, the next chapter will be graphic... If that’s not for you, please don’t read! - Melle


	9. Cold Water

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wanna lay with you 'til I'm old... you shouldn't be fighting on your own.

Seth remembered the first time Randy hit him.

It was just a slap across the face, but it hurt so bad he almost fell straight down to the floor. It was the   very first time Randy apologized for hurting him, and the very first time he lied about never doing it again.

Years later, the apologies stopped and the blaming began. Apparently it was always Seth’s fault. For not listening, for not coming home on time, for not getting the right beer. Seth learned how to cover the scars. He learned how to pretend that Randy holding him down while forcing himself inside of him over and over wasn’t rape because they were married. It worked, for a while. Eventually he lost himself, he let himself become nothing more than the insults that Randy would spew at him. For a long time, he let this man own him. He let himself become a slave to his partner a slave to his beatings, his words and a slave to this marriage…

_But not anymore._

Randy’s large hands were around his neck, curling over this windpipe, making it hard for Seth to breathe. He had him pressed against the wall as he choked the life out of him, just like he said he would do. Seth told him to _try it_. He told him to try and end his life, and here this man was… someone who loved him once upon a time… someone who vowed to care for him through sickness and health… here he was trying to kill the one man who cared about him despite everything.

 The life draining out of him as Randy choked harder, squeezing on his neck as if he had no more patience or self-control, making Seth gasp for every little breath he could. His conscience, the once cruel mistress who agreed with every bad thought in Seth’s mind, was now begging for Seth to fight back. Begging him to take a chance on himself… for once in his life.

 _Fight him back!_ It screamed at Seth.

But… could he?

Seth choked on air as he thought about what to do. Should he give up? _Maybe_. It would end all this pain. All these years of anger that marred his skin, painted his face and lingered on his every emotion could be over if he just… let him win. 

But as he closed his eyes, Seth saw gray ones staring back at him with a smile. He saw Roman holding him, caressing his cheek and calling him beautiful. He saw hope, and a promise of something to live for.

That’s why he wasn’t going to give in.

That’s why he’d never let Randy win.

Seth’s eyes popped open again, and suddenly he remembered something Finn told him the first time he found out about the neck scars on his best friend.

_“See what you do is you knee em’ right in the balls while he choking ya, and it’ll make em’ fall right to the ground. I promise.”_

Seth never even tried it before because he was so scared of Randy and what he would do if Seth ever got the upper hand on him. But he was running out of options. Seth had to do something quick or he was gonna die, right then and there. So, as he struggled to breathe, closed his eyes and counted to three… then shoved his knee so hard into Randy’s balls.  His husband let out a loud groan and immediately he fell to the floor. Just like Finn said he would. Seth fell down too, gasping for any type of air while Randy held onto his junk with both of his hands. “

“You little fucking shit!” Randy barely got out, “I’ll kill you!”

Seth let more air breathe back into his lungs, then he got up and stood over his groaning husband. “FUCK YOU!” Seth screamed at him right before he kicked him in the stomach hard. “You have fucking hurt me for the last time you sack of shit!” He kicked him again, making Randy wheeze out loud, “I loved you! I loved you and all you did was beat me, hurt me… RAPE ME. I fucking hate you, you bastard! I fucking hate everything about you and I can’t believe it took me two years and one really good dick to tell you that!” Seth moved to kick Randy in the face this time but Randy stopped his foot with his hand. Seth looked down at him, and before he knew it, Randy pushed him hard into the coffee table.

Seth’s head hit it hard as he fell, and Randy could hear him whimper as he held onto his head. The drunken man burrowed over to Seth on the floor, like a snake moving slowly towards its prey. He slowly got on top of Seth and squeezed both of his cheeks, forcing him to look up into cold, blue eyes. “You think some kicks and a knee to my balls means you’re fucking tough? Huh?” Randy asked as he slapped him hard across the face, “You’re not tough. You’re fucking weak! Weak as you’ve always been!” Randy slapped him again, this time harder, making blood draw from Seth’s lip.  “Did you think this was your chance at an escape attempt?” Randy laughed in his face, and then hit Seth hard in the eye, making him jerk from the pain, “You’re fucking mine Seth, no one else can have you. MY PROPERTY is never allowed to leave me. I’ll kill us both before I ever let you go.” He slapped him then pulled him hair, forcing Seth into a kiss. “Do you understand me… you stupid bitch? Do you fucking understand who you belong too?”

“Fuck you.” There was venom in Seth’s words right before he spat blood into Randy’s face.  “I don’t belong to anyone. I’m not your property and I will never let you hurt me again. How does it feel Randy? Knowing that someone else has been inside of me huh?” He taunted him making Randy sneer, blood slowly trickling down his face, “He fucked me and I screamed out his name… I called him daddy too. He touched me, and made me come harder than ever with you. I looked into his eyes and called out his name over... and over… and over again!”

“SHUT UP!” Randy warned him, “Shut the fuck up!” Randy yelled in his face, right before he cocked his hand back ready to punch Seth square in the face, but Seth was smart, he’d cleaned this house so many times he knew it way better than Randy ever could, so he looked up, right before the fists connected to his face and grabbed the tall metal candle stick off the table and hit Randy over the head with it. “FUCK!” Randy screamed as he watched blood trickle down the side of his head. “YOU SON OF A BITCH! I’LL FUCKING KILL YOU!” Randy launched himself at Seth, but was hit yet again by the blunt metal object. Randy fell back down and that’s when Seth saw it as his chance… he didn’t look back as he quickly got up and ran. He ran towards the kitchen, where the back door was.

“I’LL KILL YOU SETH!” Seth could hear Randy say as from the kitchen, he was probably hot on his heel, but Seth didn’t wait until he saw him. He grabbed a coat from the rack and quickly unlocked the back door then he ran.

He ran as fast as he could.

"SETH!"

He heard the voice yelling out for him but that didn't stop Seth from running. His blackened left eye was half open as he looked back at the mad man who was chasing him. His heart beat faster and faster as his legs picked up speed and soon all he could feel was the wind breezing by him. Seth ran, and he didn't stop running until he was at least twenty blocks down... _to him_. His rundown sneakers scuffed on the street corner as he stopped and looked back, hoping to God that the other man was miles behind. He looked at the house in front of him now, the lights were still on so that meant that he was home. Heart beating a mile a minute, Seth hurried to the door and pounded on it, hoping that he answered before Seth's life was ended... for good.

When the door was opened, Seth could feel himself breathe finally. His battered hands shook as he as looked at him.

"Help me..." Seth cried to Roman.

“Please?”

* * *

 

When Roman got home, admittedly he was tired. He and Seth had a great time at the lake, but he admits, that Seth kind of wore him out. They had sex twice, but it felt like forever with him. Roman still recalled all the sweat, Seth moaning, their soft kisses, the smiles and his cum all over the sheets. Roman smiled just thinking about it. He walked into his room and immediately started to take off his clothes, completely ignoring Dean in his bed, reading a book. Roman was almost down to his boxers when Dean made a whistling noise with his mouth.

“Woah there, buy me drink first sailor.” Dean laughed as he looked at him.

Roman turned around at the sound of his voice then laughed, tossing his shirt at him. “Don’t even speak to me because even though I am _crazy_ happy, I still want to kill you so tread carefully.” He took off his jeans, then crawled into bed with Dean, falling onto the pillows. Dean smiled, and automatically came over and placed his head on Roman’s naked chest.

“Okay, I was so wrong for trying and failing to fuck a girl in your house. If you really want the truth, Naomi thought I was obsessed with you, and she got so creeped out that she left before we even got to kiss.”

Roman chuckled at that, playfully pushing some of the hair out of Dean’s eyes. “That makes me feel a lot better. Even though, she’s not wrong. You are kind of obsessed with me.”

Dean sat up in shock at Roman’s accusation, “What? Shut up I’m not. I just love you. You’re my best friend and you happen to have a cleaner apartment than mine that’s all.”

“Dean.  You come over almost every day. You eat all my food, we sleep together. I know you’re not lonely cause you have tons of girls always hitting you up. I just think that maybe you’re a little bit attracted to me and that’s why you’re always here.” Roman playfully shrugged.

“EAT SHIT MAN!” Dean picked up a pillow and slapped Roman with it, making him laugh. “I mean, yeah you’re hot for a guy, but I like cunt too much to give it up for some dick, even though you have a nice one. I just… can’t imagine how being penetrated by another guy must feel. He’s a dude… you’re a dude. It has to be weird.”

“Nah, it’s pretty much the same…” Roman pushed Dean down on the bed, and slowly got in between in his legs. “No matter who’s between your legs.”

“What are you doing?” Dean asked nervously, as he looked up at Roman.

“Emasculating you.” Roman answered, smiling as he placed his body right on top of his best friends. “Does this feel… weird to you?” He asked Dean, as his hands moved down his side. Dean’s breath hitched as he felt Roman’s hands on him. “Or does it feel… oddly right?”

“I…” Dean was about to finish his sentence, but Roman started laughing on top of him. He rolled over again to the side and laughed while looking up at the ceiling.

“Oh my god, you almost fell for it too.” Roman laughed louder now. “You really were about to say it felt oddly right?”

“Fuck no!” Dean pushed him for laughing. “I was just confused for a second cause you’re really fucking hot. But fuck you dude. I almost got a semi.”

“Oh god.” Roman laughed harder now, “Dean seriously I don’t think you’re as straight as you think you are.”

“Eh, maybe not. But I know that that is one part of me I rather not explore. I’m cool with women, plus I got you already. Seth gets to fuck you but I get to braid your hair so who’s really winning here?”

Roman laughed so hard he almost fell out of bed. Dean was a riot. “Speaking of fucking…” Roman started to say “I have something to tell you.”

Suddenly Dean’s smile was 1000 percent wider as he looked back at his best friend. “Wait… DO NOT tell me that Seth actually gave up the booty!”

“Well…”

Roman was about to finish his sentence when he heard his door bell ring. He told Dean to hold on then Roman ran over to the door. He opened it, forgetting that he had no shirt on, and went he did… his eyes widened in complete shock.

“Seth?” Roman barely got out his name. Seth had blood all over him, his eye looked swollen and blackened, and there were red marks all over his throat.

“Help me..." Seth cried to Roman. “Please?”

Roman didn’t hesitate to let him in.  He closed the door behind him then brought Seth into the living room. “DEAN! GET ME MY FIRST AID KIT! HURRY!” Roman shouted towards the room, then he kneeled down in front of a crying Seth. “Hey.” He held his hand and softly caressed them because they were shaking so bad. “It’s gonna be okay… I promise,”

“He was running after me…” Seth stuttered out while tears fell freely down his face. “He said he was going to kill me. This time… he meant it. I saw it in his eyes. He would’ve killed me right then and there if I didn’t run.”

Roman just listened and nodded as Seth spoke. He kept caressing his hands to calm him, and it oddly seemed to be working cause the shaking in his hands was slowly stopping, almost like Seth realized he was safe now. Dean came into the room sliding in his socks, he looked completely shocked as he saw Seth with his eyes all swollen and blood dripping from his shirt. He gulped and handed Roman his first aid kit, then went to go get some ice from the fridge.

“You have a small cut near your head, I can stitch it up but it’s gonna hurt… is that okay?” Roman asked as he opened the kit, and started to sterilize the needle. Seth simply nodded, and then closed his eyes as he felt Roman begin to fix him up.

“Does he know where you live?” Seth asked, looking down at him. “He was following me. I think I lost him but I…” Seth started to cry, “I don’t know,” he whimpered, “I don’t know.”

“He doesn’t know where I live, alright? I promise you, Seth you’re safe now okay?”

Seth nodded once more.

Dean placed a new ice cubes in a cloth and then came over and handed it to Roman. He told Seth it was to bring the swelling down. Seth nodded his thank you to Dean. He was looking down at Roman, trying to focus on him but suddenly everything felt hazy.

“Roman… I don’t… I don’t feel so good...”  Seth began to say...

“What? Seth are okay?”

Roman held his face in his hands and tried to keep him awake but it was too late… from stress, pain, or all he went through, Seth’s body gave out and suddenly…

He passed out.

* * *

 

** 2 days later **

When Seth woke up, his mouth was completely dry. He coughed, and rubbed his tired hazel eyes. He felt like he had the best nap of his life. He smiled, and tried to stretch but was stalled by something. He looked to the left of him, then down to see a machine controlling his heart beat. Seth looked down and saw that he was hooked up to the monitor as well and an IV machine. He sat up and looked around the room, and started to panic. He was in the hospital? He thought he was safe at Roman’s but oh god no… he was in a hospital and Roman was nowhere to be found. Seth felt the anxiety rising in his stomach as he began to think that maybe Randy had found him, that maybe he was back in that monster’s grasp again when…

“Seth?”

Hazel eyes came upon a man he hasn’t seen in two months. Finn Balor, his best friend was standing in his doorway with tears in his eyes. He noticed Seth look back at him and the first thing Finn did was run over to his bedside table and hold Seth in his arms. The younger man grabbed at him, holding onto his best friend for dear life.  Seth could feel himself begin to break down in Finn's arms. Sudden realizations were kicking in. He was in the hospital because the wounds inflicted on him were that severe. Roman must've brought him there. Seth pulled away from his sniffling best friend and held his face softly.

“I'm okay Finn, I promise,” He assured him gently.

“I know, it's just… that guy Roman called me after finding my number in the phone he gave you. You were out cold for 2 days Seth, you had a concussion, and internally bleeding. Me, Roman and your mother and father stayed here with you all night. I thought you'd given up… I thought I lost you.” Finn took Seth's hand, and held it. The two best friends stared at each other for a long time before Roman walked in the room.

“I hope I'm not interrupting,” Roman calmly closed the door behind him, and Finn saw Seth's face light up by just the sight of the taller man. Finn never saw Seth look so... happy to see someone before.

“No, its okay, I was just leaving,” The Irish accent was thick as Finn stood up, and gave Seth a hug, “I'll see ya later. I promise.” Seth nodded, and Finn squeezed his hand gently before leaving to give them privacy. Once he was gone, Roman had made his way to the bed, it dipped as he sat, and immediately laced his fingers with Seth's. He caressed over it, once, twice and again before sighing softly.

“The doctors say you look good. They managed to stop all the bleeding and your MRI looks great. You'll need bed rest for a few days but if you want...  you can go home today.”

_Home?_

The thought of Seth ever entering Randy’s home again scared the shit out of him. He never wanted to see that place, or hear his name. He still had no idea where Randy is and that frightened Seth to his core. For all he knew he could be waiting for Seth to get discharged, so he could finish what he started. Home wasn't no longer an option. Seth didn't have a home, not anymore.

“Before you freak out, by home I meant your parents’ house upstate. They said that you could come stay with them full time if you want… or... you can…” Roman cleared his throat nervously, “You can stay with me...  if... that's something you'd like?” Roman didn’t want to pressure him. After all, Seth had been through an ordeal, not just 2 days ago, but for 2 years he's been dealing with wounds that haven't healed and emotional scars that probably never will. He wanted to take care of him, to prove to Seth that true love exists and it doesn't have to hurt...  but it was ultimately Seth’s choice whether he wanted to be in his life or if he needed space…

Roman would be okay with either.

“I… I wanna stay with you,” Seth replied softly. He was barely able to get the words out since he was so nervous but he knew he was making the right decision. Roman was falling for him, and Seth owed it to himself to see if real love was as good as it felt when he was with Roman at his lake house. “I wanna try… with you, but… I'm afraid… Randy…”

“Randy was detained last night. He's sitting in a holding cell. Hunter fired him this morning and right now he's waiting to be arraigned… for hurting you Seth. The doctors told the police that the bruises you sustained are from years of physical abuse. After finding randy drunk outside Walmart with a band aid on his head, they patched him up and sent him off…. he's never going to hurt you again.”

Seth never thought he'd hear those words. He never thought that he would be free of the pain, or daily torment. He never thought he'd be able to hear his own conscience root for him again after the insults had been ingrained in him for two years. But now here he was… and the voice inside of his head was cheering.

_You're free._

It was time for him to start a new chapter in his life, one where he tried to his best not to let his demons that once infiltrated his mind… rule him ever again.

And it started with the man in front of him.

Roman walked over and got in bed with Seth, slowly cupping his swell face in his hands. He caressed over the bruises then gently he kissed them, making Seth smile over the pain. Their hands entwined, and Seth’s head fell to his shoulder.

“You're safe with me,” Roman whispered gently against his soft brown hair. “I promise.”

“I know.” Seth mumbled back, hazel eyes met gray and in that moment Seth held his first feeling that was absent a memory… and that feeling was love. Roman pecked his lips, and they closed their eyes at the same time, and somewhere in a hospital room on the 4th floor…

Roman and Seth began something new.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been so long but I really felt like I need to finish this, for me and for you guys, so I'm trying again, bare with me guys, we're not done just yet! - Melle


	10. Love on the Brain.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cause if your love was all I had, in this life... well that would be enough, until the end of time.

Seth never knew a love like this.

For years, he had been in and out of bad relationships, with guys who didn't care enough to treat him like he was human... the worst was Randy, his love grew to hate, and that hate turned into madness. Seth never had someone, who wanted him unconditionally, without expecting anything back. A person who protected him, in his words, in his actions, and held him in his heart. He never had a man who cherished him, who comforted him even when he wasn't his to claim… a guy who smiled when he had ketchup on the side of his mouth, when he didn't wash his hair, or couldn’t get out of bed. A man who cared for him, even when the bad thoughts tried to take over his brain. No one ever loved Seth… the way Roman did.

The sun was rising outside their window, birds chirped near the tree, and it woke Seth up. Roman was still asleep, holding Seth at the waist as he snored slightly. Three long months, and this was the happiest Seth's ever been in his life. Three months, and through all the doctors visits, therapy and healing Roman had been patient. When the nightmares of Randy began, he was there, and when they finally ended, he stayed too. He was there through it all, the hurt, the pain… the anguish… there was a dark tunnel in Seth's life for a long time and now… he could see the light at the end, the happiness, joy and laughter… and it felt so good.

“Hey,” Roman finally woke up, smiling as he looked at Seth, whose brown hair was a mess, but he still managed to be adorable. Seth smiled back at him, thumb touching his lips as he happily sighed. “Don't you have a doctor's appointment today?” Roman asked softly.

“Yeah, it's at noon. I… can't wait. Hopefully today is the day I finally get a clean bill of health… and maybe we can finally…” Seth blushed, unable to fully admit what he really wanted to say. He's been through a lot, besides the physical bruises on his skin, now healing, Randy raping him frequently while they were together, tore him a bit on the inside of his anal area. The doctor's recommended he wait a couple of months to fully heal and that meant… no being intimate with Roman. Which seemed like a hard feat, but as the months went by, It became okay, because it gave both of them a deeper connection, something indescribable, better than their first time together. They were experiencing love, and without sex or not, that meant something to them.

“Trust me.. I want you just as much as you want me. But Dr. Stein said we had to wait... so I can wait. Besides, I _know_ what it's like to have you, and I'd would wait a million years if it meant I get to fuck you like that again.” Roman kissed Seth softly, making him smile into each kiss before he got out of bed. “Come on, let's shower then I'll drop you off at the doctor on my way to work.” He gently picked Seth up and had him giggling… all the way to the bathroom.

* * *

 Once Roman dropped him off, Seth had to wait in the waiting room to see the doctor. He didn't wait long to see Dr. Stein who asked Seth to come in and change. Seth absolutely hated the rectal exam but it was absolutely necessary. His body was beginning to heal, his thoughts weren't as dark as they were before and he had a guy who was crazy about him, everything was finally going well after two and a half years of hurt…

Seth was finally ready to move on.

“Well! Everything looks great. The tearing has healed completely, and everything else seemed to look perfect.” Dr. Stein came back up and told Seth to sit back down, “How are things with you... mentally?” She asked while lifting up his smock, to see his bruises. “I know last month they weren't so good…”

“They're actually okay,” Seth began “Way better than last month and even better than the month before that. I am no longer blaming myself for what happened to me and… my therapist is helping me find _me_ again,” Seth smiled while looking away, “And Roman has been great, attentive, patient, sweet. He would’ve came today but he had to work.”

Dr. Stein smiled as he listened to Seth gush about Roman. His face lit up, and he seemed really happy. “I'm happy for you, I think Roman is a great man, and right now in your life, you deserve something great.” the doctor rolled back in his chair and put away his flashlight. “Honestly, Seth, everything looks great. Your bruises have almost healed, and mentally you sound like you're in a good place… I think you're ready to move on… so, I know I asked this last month but… do you think you're ready… to file for divorce?”

Two months ago when Dr. Stein asked Seth that question, Seth said immediately said no. It wasn't because he still loved Randy, or cared about that fucking asshole that was rotting in a cell right about now but, apart of Seth was still afraid… scared that Randy would find him, once they handed him the papers, he'd get out on bail and he'd would finally finish him off. But after three months of healing, both physically and emotionally Seth could proudly say…. he wasn’t scared anymore.

“...Yes,” he stated quickly, surprising Dr. Stein. “I'm ready to let this all go, and I will also be at that bastards trial next month, and if they need me to testify… I will. I don't want what he did to me to define me anymore. I wanna… be free.”

“Well I think that is a very important step to achieving that freedom. I'm so proud of you, Seth. You may not know it but… you're a survivor.”

Seth didn't know why, but his hazel eyes filled to the brim with tears as Dr. Stein called him a survivor. He was, actually. A person who been through an ordeal for almost three years… the hurt, the beatings, the forced sex…  and still, Seth survived. Dr. Stein came over a hugged Seth tightly, and in that hug, Seth realized... he was way stronger than he ever thought he'd be.

* * *

“Knock, knock… it's me… the guy you have been avoiding for months ever since your new boyfriend moved in.” Dean said as he strolled into Roman's office, coming over to sit next to him. Roman wasn't even doing work, he was smiling while staring off into space. Dean noticed him do it about 3 or 4 times this week, but he chalked it up to the love jones..  and boy did he have it bad.

“Hey Dean,” Roman sighed happily, head in palm as he stared at the wall.

“So is this a you finally got to fuck seth again, stare or still a, oh my god you love him so much… stare?”

“We haven’t fucked, don't be so crude,” Roman pushed Dean playfully and smiled at him, “I dunno… I guess I just woke up today, saw him there next to me and I thought… _wow_ am I lucky… ya know? To have someone that I love and who loves me back? I've been in terrible relationships before, where after a week, I asked myself _what am I doing_ ? But with Seth it's like… I never want to wake up, and _not_ see him there. He makes me crazy happy… and I don't know… I love this feeling.” Roman shrugged, a blush on his cheek as he looked down. Dean, on the other hand, smirked while rolling his eyes.

“You are sappy as fuck for a guy who only got to fuck Seth once… at your lake house but, after Tyler I'm happy that you're actually in a good relationship for a change…” Dean smiled at his best friend, who seemed generally happy. He was proud of Roman for finally being able to get over Tyler and finding someone who made him happy too.

“Thanks Dean,” Roman replied, taking his hand, “How are things with you and Alicia? You haven’t really spoken about her either!”

“Ew… what are you doing man? Feelings? Me? C’mon, you know the only person I'd marry in a heartbeat is you, and since you're now off the market,” Roman playfully rolled his eyes at him, “I'm good with where I am. Now that that's over… blah blah blah, _love_ , blah blah _feelings_ … when are you two gonna fuck?”  Of course Dean had to skate around his own love life and come full circle back to Roman's. The Samoan shrugged, the pen in his hand tapping gently against paper as he laughed, then exhaled.

“I honestly don't know. The lakehouse sex was great but Seth and I did it because he needed something different. He wanted to experience sex without pain and I wanted him period… so we did it after a great date and it was great sex, but was sore then from all the times Randy hurt him and now… he's healing. I don't want to rush him into anything… ya know? What he needs right now is intimacy, true love where he understands that I'll never hurt him the way Randy has… so I'm gonna give him that.” Roman tossed the pen down and smiled to himself, before looking at Dean who seemed to be completely amazed by his best friend’s answer. “You okay?” asked Roman, as he blushed slightly under Dean’s gaze

“You're amazing, Ro.” Dean answered, his lip tugged slightly between his teeth as he looked back into gray eyes. “You're a catch and if I were Seth, the moment I felt like I was healed… I'd fuck your brains out, and that's coming from your 90 percent straight best friend.”

“90?” Roman asked back with a laugh.

“I lost the 10 percent 3 months ago when you were between my legs and I kinda half chubbed.”

“Oh my god Dean,” Roman shook his head, his best friend was a mess. He was his true soulmate, even if it was the most platonic soulmate ever, “I love you so much.”

“I love you too, and one day I'll show you how much with a complimentary blow job… just don't tell Seth.”

Roman couldn't stop laughing, “Do you even know how to give a blow job?”

“No but I'll work on it… for you.” Dean smacked Roman’s head gently, helping him up by holding his hand, “Wanna get lunch? Sushi bar on 3rd has this Asian chick with really big-”

“If I say yes… will you never finish that sentence?” Roman asks as he cut him off.

“Ugh fine.. party pooper.” Dean let go of him, stuck his tongue out and headed towards the door, “Oh! You're paying by the way.” He said before they walked out.

Roman laughed while rolling his eyes, “Why am I not surprised?”

* * *

 Seth was nervous.

After his doctor's appointment, he took a cab home to Roman's house and decided to… do something special for him. Roman let him move in, after Seth had been through something he never thought he'd make out alive and even though Roman was patient and Seth knew he'd really wait forever for him if he really wanted… but Seth wanted forever to start… tonight.

He didn't want what Randy did to his body, heart and mind to define his actions. He wanted to be able to be free, happy and loved by a great man, signing the divorce papers was the start and tonight was another page, in the new chapter of Seth's life.

He ran around the apartment, trying to light up candles with a match. Seth's finger got burnt a little from the flame but he honestly didn't care. This wasn't really about the candles anyway, this was about letting Roman finally have a piece of him that Randy tried to kill after he said I do, it was about finding himself… again.

After he was done with the candles, Seth took a hot shower then went to Roman's closet. There was a jersey in there, because Roman was a really big football fan, had one kept in the back of the closet, one that he  loved and wore to games with Dean whenever they came in town. Seth smiled, then slipped it on, along with a thong he secretly brought from the mall when they went shopping the other day. He took his hair down, placing it behind his ears then looked in Roman's mirror in his room.

 _You can do this._ He said to himself.

He heard the key jingle in the knob so Seth dimmed the lights, and walked into the living room. “Seth?” Roman called out for him but his own sentence got cut off once he noticed the candles all around the apartment, and Seth in nothing but his jersey, hair down with a smile on his face.

“Welcome home,” Seth whispered, trying to sound as seductive as possible. “Good news um… The doctor said I'm all healed, everything is fine, so... I thought I'd surprise you, by wearing this, and telling you that… I'm ready, Roman... I want you.”

Roman never dropped his briefcase so quickly before. But there it was, falling straight to the ground, and coat being shrugged off right before he walked over to Seth, and picked him right off his feet. Seth lost his breath as Roman's hands went underneath his jersey, to cup his ass. Their eyes locked, brown and gray staring deeply as their breaths got deeper. Seth really wanted to kiss him, but instead, Roman just teased his lips over Seth’s, causing him to whimper. He held him, while walking them both to the bedroom.

Roman placed him down gently against his pillows, and left Seth’s legs spread wide, so he could get a good look of his dick and balls straining against his underwear.

Roman's hands slowly ran up Seth’s hairy thighs, but suddenly stopped, so he could take off his own dress shirt. He watched Seth breathe out heavily as Roman's abs came into play, his shirt and tie being tossed down to the floor, then soft kisses were placed, up his legs, giving Seth an erection like he's never had before.

Roman smiled, as he slowly lifted Seth’s jersey, to place a gentle kiss on his growing abs. It made Seth giggle then moan as his gray eyed temptation came face to face with him, and gently teased his lips over Seth’s, while his full thick weight was on top of him. His legs wrapped around Roman's middle, smiling when his lover gave him chaste kisses, over and over until their lips stopped teasing, and tongues started to enter the play. Fuck. He never had a kiss like the way Roman kissed him, so much fire and passion he could barely withstand it.

Roman's slacks came off somewhere in the middle of their makeout, along with Seth’s thong, and his boxers. His very own greek god was now naked on top of him, while Seth, was only in his jersey. He switched their positions, lips never unlocking as Seth got on top of him. He felt Roman's hands grabbing at his bare ass now, squeezing it in his hands, while Seth held onto his pecs, slowly grinding against his bare erection.

“Roman…” Seth whimpered, loss of oxygen and breath getting to him as he stared helplessly into gray eyes. “I want to suck your dick.”

Roman heard that sentence many times before… but it's never been hotter than when Seth said it. He watched him, kissing down his tan body before lowering his mouth, slowly onto Roman's erection. “Fuck!” he barely even sucked it and Roman was already to burst. Three months, proved to be too long to wait for Seth because as soon as he saw the outline of his dick imprinting in Seth's mouth as he sucked… Roman was gone. He had the nerve to take his time too, there was no rush, while he cupped his balls and started to bob his head up, and down, getting Roman nice and wet, while clear pre cum slid down his throat. Roman placed some fingers in his hair to steady him, lips strained around his dick as he sucked, like a pro.

“My god, you are so fucking amazing,” Roman whispered as his head tossed back, the pleasure overtaking him once Seth sped up on his dick. He looked so damn good at this angle, but if he kept going Roman would cum right in his mouth and even though that sounded like a good idea, a better one was the feeling of being inside of Seth. “Come here baby,” Roman beckoned him, and slowly his dick was released from Seth's mouth, and kisses were reined up his body, until he reached his lips, where tongues met, and hearts connected.

“I know this is asking a lot,” Seth began to say as Roman began stroking his dick, while kissing Seth’s neck… at the same time. “But I really want to… ride you, is… that okay?”

“As long as you keep that jersey on, you can do anything you want to me,” Roman smiled, while Seth blushed, that ran down from his face to his neck. He saw Roman reach into his dresser drawer and pulled out a condom, and lube. After he handed it to Seth, he watched as the smaller man placed the condom on gently, then poured the clear cool substance in his hands, coating Roman's erection with it. He made sure Roman was nice and wet, before Seth raised up, lifting the jersey so he could see where his ass and Roman's dick met. His lip tugged between his teeth as he teased his pucker over Roman's thick red, pulsating head gently before placing it deep, inside of him.

They both moaned out at the same time at the sheer feel of Roman inside of him, it felt better than the last time… better than it's ever felt with any guy before. Seth placed both hands on each of Roman’s pecs, squeezing the tattooed side just a little bit harder than the other as he slowly began to ride. The pace, was slow at first, Roman hasn’t had him since that night in the lake house, and he wanted it to be better than that, better than bad memories of Randy, he wanted it to feel like something new… and he could tell by the moaning on top of him… that he was doing one of hell of a job. 

“Fuck! Romie… you're so big,” Seth felt that sentence in his soul, as he started to bounce up and down on Roman's dick. The feeling of being so full, yet free had Seth almost in tears, this man, his big dick and that fucking smile was all he needed for the rest of his life. Roman had grabbed at his waist now, speed up Seth's slower movements, in the most gentle way possible. “Romie!” Seth repeated his name, even when his hands went to Seth’s ass, even when he grabbed at it and controlled their movements, even when Seth moaned out for more.

They looked deep into each other’s eyes, both men mixing low grunts with small moans as they made love. Roman sat up, grabbing at Seth’s legs, causing Seth to sit down in his lap, while his dick thrusted hard and fast into him like it was no tomorrow. Seth cried out in pleasure, gray and brown eyes locking, sweat trickling down their bodies, and grunts from either man. Seth held onto the back of Roman's neck, and Roman held him at the thighs as they both reached that breaking point. He grabbed Seth’s dick, and stroke in time with each thrust he gave him. Seth was kissing him wildly, moaning in his mouth as Roman fucked him from both the front and the back, one more thrust and he was splurting thick white come all over Roman's chest and beard, three  more hard thrusts and Roman was right behind him, coming inside the condom, while moaning Seth’s name.

He slowed down, then came to a full stop and both men panted, while pressing their foreheads together. Roman ran his hands through Seth’s wet brown hair, and then cupped both sides of his face, staring at him softly. “That was okay? I didn't hurt you did I?” He asked, as he caressed his jaw.

“Roman I'm fine… better than fine actually,” Seth felt Roman slowly pull out, then he placed him on the bed so he could go clean up. When he came back about five minutes later, Seth was naked under the covers, smiling as he looked up at the ceiling. Roman got back in, and kissed his shoulder to get Seth’s attention.

“What are you smiling about?” Roman asked, while placing some of Seth’s hair behind his ear.

“I'm smiling because I'm happy,” Seth replied, placing his body of top of Roman's, “I'm smiling because that was the best sex I've ever had,” he kissed his lips, “And I'm smiling because… I love you.”

Roman's eyes lit up, his smile was wide, and arms went around Seth as he looked deep into hazel eyes and said,

“I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay as you know my chapters are based off of songs, and I totally cheated here because the title of the chapter is a Rihanna song because the title just fits... but the actual song of the chapter is: Until The End Of Time - Justin Timberlake. So 2 for one! - Melle


End file.
